All Fairy Tales Are True
by chefchick
Summary: Bella has been bounced from foster home to foster home. She finds family in the Cullen's and the wolf pack. But, when she gets raped, it will be raced to see who kills him, and if Bella can ever recover from this heart breaking disaster. Can she heal?
1. Horror Story

I do not own the Twilight saga, no matter how much I wish I did!

_In this story, Bella is not so worried about finding out what Edward is, but finding out what Jacob is. When she reunited with Jacob, he already started his change into a werewolf, and she has to know more. Rated M for future rape and coarse language._

Edward. He had acted so odd in school today, my first day. He cringed as I sat, and backed away from me. He acted as if he would die at the smell of me. But he was not the boy that was filling my thoughts.

Earlier today I was reunited with one of my old friends, Jacob Black. We had been friends when we were little, and we used to make mud pies. I was seventeen, and he was sixteen, but none of that was why I was so interested in him.

When I met Jacob again, he was complaining about a fever, and he was on edge with his anger the whole time. I had to learn more about him. Not only was he intriguing with his personality, but he was so beautiful, the most gorgeous person I had ever met. I had to see him again.

I pushed truck to its limits, which I was just learning today. I had gotten directions from the internet at school when I was alone for the only time today. I had left right from school and I was on the road right now, glancing at the directions. Then I noticed that I had passed into "La Push"; I was almost there.

Following the last directions on the paper, I pulled up to the house that I prayed was the Black's house. Getting out of my noisy car, I saw Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a sharp breath at his blistering skin.

"Jake! You are burning!" I pulled away and ran my hands over my burning arms, trying to cool down.

"Sorry." Jake muttered and took a step back, keeping space between us so that he wouldn't burn me.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be outside." I grabbed his arm and ignored the searing pain as I started to pull him towards his house.

Jacob laughed softly and stopped me in my tracks. "Bella, I'm fine. Come on, lets go talk in the garage." With me still gripping his arm, he started to pull me towards the backyard.

As we got to the backyard, I saw what he was referring to as the garage. We walked in and I sat down on the only chair, while he took up a crate. "So, what brings you here?"

Great, now I was stuck. What could I tell him? _You interest me! _Oh hell no. "Well we haven't seen each other since mud pies, so I was thinking that we have a lot to catch up on." _Smooth Bella, just smooth_. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Okay…So, how was Phoenix?" He seemed interested, but on edge still.

"It is okay. Hot." I chuckled softly and leaned back in my chair slightly.

"Cool." It seemed as if he couldn't care anymore, so I just let it die. Suddenly, he tensed and sighed. "Great."

"What?" I looked at him, and planted my feet on the ground and put all four of the chair legs on the ground.

"Quil and Embry." He shook his head and let out a hiss of disgust and stood up, eyes locked on the door to the garage.

Suddenly my breath sped up as I followed his gaze. "Who are they?"

Before Jacob could answer, two teenaged boys walked into the garage. They both were darker skinned like Jacob, and had the same color hair as Jacob; both Quileute like Jake. Their hair were both cut in the same style, short and almost sort of messy. They both had large muscles which showed through their black tee shirts. They both smiled brightly at me, but they startled me at their appearance.

"Bella, these are my idiot friends Quil and Embry." Jake sighed and sat back down, basically ignoring them.

"Hi." My voice was a soft quiver, still startled by the three muscular men in front of me who could hurt me with a flick of their fingers.

"Looky here! Jacob's got a girlfriend!" The boy introduced as Quil teased Jacob, but it took me by surprise.

I pushed back reflexively and fell back. My head made contact with something hard and sharp, and I felt a painful shock shoot through my head. I heard a loud clinking noise that could only be the sound of metal tools being tossed to the floor. I realized then that I must have hit the toolbox on my way to the floor.

Letting out a cry of pain, I closed my eyes and flew my hands up to cradle my head.

"Bella!" The sound of Jacob screaming my name scared me to my core. He was angry at me, and I didn't know it until it was too late.

I was pulled up off the ground by Jake's burning hands and he held me close to his face. "What the hell did you do?" His voice matched the anger in his eyes.

Wincing, I felt the searing pain in my head as he shook me. "Jake, I'm sorry." I tried to get out of his grasp, just to feel his hands start to tighten on my arms. I waited for the snap of my bones. "Jake, you're hurting me." I felt the hot tears start to trail down my cheeks.

Embry took a step forward and grabbed Jake's arm. "Jake, put her down." His voice was low and menacing, but I knew he was trying to get him to put me down.

Jacob whipped his head around to look at him. "And you, Quil. What they hell is your problem?" His voice was still loud and echoed around the small garage, still gripping my arms tightly.

"Jacob, please." My voice was bleeding and weak, and I could feel a few drops of blood drip from my head to the floor.

That was when Jacob put me down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella." He put me down and looked around. Quickly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, giving it to me.

Slowly, I took it and pressed it to the cut on the back of my head and backed away from him. "Jacob… What happened?" My voice was a whisper of fear and shock.

"Bella…I'm sorry…" His arms started to tremble and Quil grabbed his arms and dragged him outside, and Embry ran to me.

"Are you okay to get to the hospital, or do you need me to take you?" He grabbed my open hand to help me steady myself.

"Where is Quil taking Jake?" Although he just freaked out on me, I still anted to get to know him. He was once my friend, and I'm sure we would become friends again. I had to know what was happening to him.

"Bella, he will be fine. Trust me…" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "You are still loosing blood, you really need to go to the hospital."

"What do you mean 'trust you'? Where is he?" I pushed back Embry, which alone showed me that I stunned him with my reactions, and followed where I had seen Jacob disappear with Quil.

Embry pulled out of his haze just in time to run up to me when I exited the garage. "Bella, you don't want to do that." His voice was monotone, as if he was being very nonchalant about it all.

"Yes, I do. He is my friend." I pushed past him once again and walked around blindly, but ended up going to the direction of the wood, Embry following closely behind me.

"Where is-?" Before I could finish my question, a large creature that looked like a wolf, but was bigger than a bear, barreled from the forest and landed just feet in front of me.

Letting out a whimper of shock, I fell to my butt as I tried to run backwards. "Oh my god." My voice was a whisper, and I looked right into the eyes of the wolf.

Dipping its head, the wolf took a step forward, and that was when I lost it.

Whether it was because of the giant wolf that was approaching me, or the blood dripping from my head, I landed back on the ground and the world went black.


	2. I'm A Monster

_A huge thanks to iambananas! This chapter is dedicated for you! Thanks for the idea of putting this as Jacob's point of view! That was such a good idea! Thank you sooo much!_

**JPOV**

As I stood looking at the passed out figure of Bella, I looked down. I covered in hair, long hair that was the length of my human hair, and had paws. Yes, paws. I was an animal. My eyes darted to Quil as he came up from behind me, and I let out a soft whimper of confusion, unable to talk; physically not mentally.

"Jacob, I know you are freaked out, but you need to calm down." Quil walked up to me slowly and held his hands up. "You will be human again once you calm down."

I didn't know why he knew that, or why he wasn't terrified of this. Could this be a dream, or some screwed up fairy tale. Maybe everything that we read in stories as I child was true, but then the world was a messed up place, that was for sure.

"Jacob, trust me. Then you can go help Bella, and we will explain everything." Quil kept his voice calm, trying to get me to do the same.

I looked over to see that Bella was on the ground, my shirt that was now bloody laid next to her open right hand, and she was motionless on the ground. I only knew that she was still breathing by the slight rise and fall of her chest. I could hear four sets of breathing, mine the loudest, Bella's the faintest. Embry was leaning over her, but looking at me.

Closing my eyes, I started to slow my breathing. Suddenly, my body started to tremble and I fell to the ground and felt my bare skin against the cool grass.

Prying my eyes open, I looked at Quil, and felt the blood rush to my face as I realized I had no closes on. Rolling his eyes, Quil tossed me something, and as it fell in front of my face I realized it was a pair of jeans. "I come prepared." Was his simple answer.

Standing so I wasn't facing him, I quickly pulled the baggy shorts on and sighed. "Bella." I whispered softly and ran over to her. "Embry, what happened?"

Looking at me, Embry shrugged. "Her blood clotted on her cut, and it is small, she lost very little blood. I think just the sight of you. Man, we need to get her over to Sam's though." He looked at Quil, who just nodded.

"Sam's? No, I'm not going to that creeps. He might have Taken you guys in, but not me." I never looked up from Bella's unmoving body. I did this to her?

"Sam is the Alpha. Jake, dude, this will all make sense when Sam explains it to you. And, if you don't take Bella there, then we won't be able to convince her that this is not some messed up high dream. If she goes and tells Charlie, and bam! We are all screwed. Now, your choice." He changed from his squatting position to sitting on the ground, arms around knees, waiting for me to pick one of the screwed up choices.

Looking down at Bella, I knew that I couldn't just let her sit in the dirt. "Fine. We will go to Sam's." My voice was harsh, but it was purely at the fact about what just happened, and that no one would tell me what I was, or why.

"Okay." Embry moved into the squatting position and slid his hands under Bella, but I glared at him.

"I will carry her." Embry quickly pulled his hands out from under Bella, and I replaced his hands. I slid my arm under her knees, and my right under her neck, but the I cradled her shoulders, and lifted her off the ground. I was shocked at how light she was.

I shifted her weight so that her head was resting against my chest, just so that it wasn't hanging and looked as if it might break. Shifting her so that she looked as comfortable as possible, and yet it was still easy for me to carry her. "None of us can drive." I pointed out the stupid face, but I had no idea how I would be able to get her to Sam's house.

"Dude, just run." Quil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Man, you are ganna really be slowing us up." He looked at Embry and sighed. "You lead the way."

Nodding, Embry started off at an easy but fast pace, and Quil looked at me. "Lets go."

I started off running, and braced myself to be worn out soon, but there was no way I was letting the jerks Quil or Embry carry Bella. I felt Quil run quickly behind me, but he didn't seem to be pushing me.

Keeping my gaze on Embry, I noticed we had run several miles in a short time, and that I felt as if we had just started. We arrived at the small house and I realized it must be Sam's house.

Slowing down my pace, I came to a stop as Embry and Quil did. "How did we just do that?" I was whispering, my mind thinking that Bella was sleeping, not passed out.

"You are really annoying me with your stupidity. Just wait for Sam to explain. And for god's sake, stop whispering! She will come to when she comes to, no matter how loud we talk." Quil growled at me angrily.

"Quil, cool it. Jake can't help it, he is new to all this, we all are. Just chill." Embry sighed and walked towards the house. "Come on, both of you."

Nodding, I followed and glanced back at Quil. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just freaked. I'm some sort of monster now…"

"Hey, that doesn't make you a monster!" Quil ran and stopped in front of me. "You are stupid. You have no idea that we all are that 'monster'." I saw his hands begin to tremble and he let out a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just that this is what I am, what we all are. Just deal with it."

I followed him into Sam's house and I tensed as I did. It was so odd being in here, where I never felt welcomed.

I saw Sam walk in with a girl that was beautiful, but half of her face was ruined by a scar that reached from her hairline down her face. I looked away quickly and almost glared at Sam.

"Hello Jacob. I'm glad that you are finally able to join us." He smiled at me and looked at Bella. "Come put her on the couch. What happened to her?" His voice was full of concern, so I decided not to be furious at him for this moment.

Walking over to the small couch, I very gently put Bella on the couch and propped her head up on the pillow and sat on the floor at her head.

"Jacob, this is my fiancée Emily." Sam gestured quickly to the woman with a scar and she smiled and moved towards Bella.

"Is there anything I can get you? Any of you?" She was sweet, and her voice was filled with concern for us, two strangers.

"I don't know. Thanks though. She hit her head and then passed out when I turned into…whatever that was." I remembered looking down at the paws and shivered slightly.

"Jacob we have a lot to talk about, but I think it would be best if your friend was awake to hear it too. She is now involved in this life, so she should hear and learn about it too." Sam said kindly and with logic.

As if that was her cue, Bella let out a soft whimper of pain that turned all of our attention to her and she slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened and she backed as deep into the couch as she could. "Jake?" Her voice was a whisper of fear.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." I moved back slightly, trying to make her feel a little more comfortable, and looked down at my hands.

After a few moments, I felt a soft thud as Bella moved from the couch to the floor and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I was just so scared." She released my neck and leaned against the couch and looked around. "How did I get here…?"

"You passed out. We brought you here. There is something that you and Jacob both need to know." Embry answered quickly and looked at Sam.

Looking at me, Bella gulped loudly and looked as if she was about to cry. Moving back so that I was sitting next to her, Bella grabbed my hand and looked at me with tear filled eyes, then looked back at Sam.

Crap, this was going to be a long day.


	3. History Lesson

_I am dedicating this chapter to donna79 for the great review! Thank you! I will try to dedicate each chapter to a person. Either because of their review which I thought was very kind/funny, or because they gave me an idea. Thank you all for reading!_

**BPOV**

As I sat there, Jacob's large hand in my smaller one, I waited to know what was happening. When did my life turn into a nightmare out of a fairy tale gone wrong? Here I sat, holding the hand of a guy that I only knew from my past, that I was attracted to, but just saw turn into a large and deadly wolf, and yet I still trusted him completely.

The room was filled with so many people that I just met, and yet I just wanted to know what was going on. For a moment, I forgot to be shy, but as we sat there in silence, I seemed to remember. I felt my face heat up, but my hand was burning. "Jake, you're still burning…"

With a slightly delay, Jacob sighed and pulled his hand away from mine. "Sorry." He muttered and turned his attention to the man standing in front of everyone. I had heard the name Sam tossed around slightly, and I figured this was him.

"Jacob…" I let out a soft whimper of fear as I felt completely and utterly alone. At least if his hand was in mine, I felt safe, as if he would protect me, even if my greatest fear was what he was becoming.

Not missing a beat, Jacob quickly slid his hand back down to his side and I slid mine under his so that we were holding hands. Looking around, I felt my face turn five shades of red deeper.

"Are we done the lovely dovey shit so that we can get to the matter at hand?" Quil asked angrily from across from us. He was sitting on the floor near Embry, who just looked ashamed at his friends actions.

"Quil, quit it. This was hard for you to. If you need to, you may leave. You are welcome to stay, but only if you stop all of the shit." Sam's voice was hard, and it made me shrink down slightly.

"Sorry." Quil said quickly. Clearly, he wanted to see what was going to happen when the secret was put out in the open.

"Okay. It is clear that you two both know that something is up. It is long and complicated. Do you want to know it all now, or just the basics and learn the other stuff later on?" Sam's voice was softer, and he was clearly giving Jacob the choice.

Jacob glanced at me, then closed his eyes and looked back up to Sam. "Just tell me what I need to know. Nothing more, nothing less. I will figure out the rest when need be."

Nodding, Sam started. "The Quileute tribe has a long history, but one of the most well known story is that we descendants of wolves. Supposedly, whenever the pale ones come to town, any of the lucky members of the tribe that have the gene, turn into werewolves.

"Our job is to keep the innocents safe from the pale ones. Sadly, when we first start, we change when we are angered. But, after a while, we learn to change whenever needed, or wanted. Although, if you don't keep your anger in check, you could change then and there." I saw his eyes fill with pain as he looked up to the only other girl in thhe room.

I noticed a scar down her face. I figured that he must of lost his temper and he had caused the permanent scar. Although, she was still beautiful, ten times more beautiful then I was.

"Oh. My. God." Jake pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at him. His words were filled with fear, anger, sorrow, and utter confusion. I could no longer see the beautiful girl in the room, or the three new Quileute boys that I just met, or even the burning pain of my hand. All I saw and heard was Jake.

"I'm a monster." His voice turned menacing and I felt as if I was punched in the stomach.

"No, you're not." I tired to get him to look at me, but his eyes were almost vacant.

"Bella, didn't you just hear him? I'm a werewolf. Straight out of a horror story. I'm a monster." He emphasized the last three words, and I felt the had that was in mine start to shake.

"Bella, back away from him. Now." Sam ordered me quickly, and I heard the urgency in his voice, but I couldn't.

I moved so that I was sitting in front of him. "Jake. Look at me. You are not a monster. Didn't _you _hear him? You keep those people safe. You keep people like me safe. You are not a monster." I tried to persuade him, but his trembling moved from his hands up his body until his whole body shook.

"Bella. Get away. Now." Sam's words were harsher this time, and I knew he meant it, but I was too late.

As I tried to get to my feet and back away, there was a ripping noise and the figure of Jacob was lost. I twisted and fell forward, covered my face with my arms. I let out a cry as I felt the pain of claws ripping at my flesh.

Although I was filled with pain, I looked up to the now wolf form of Jacob. He was looking at me, shaking his head and started to slowly back out. He kept giving out a few pained whimpers, and then turn and ran out of the house.

Quil and Embry looked at one another, and then at Sam. From my position, I couldn't see Sam, but both Quil and Embry ran out of the house, and I saw them toss their shirts and short to the side, and then I saw them change into their wolf forms.

The searing pain started to overwhelm me. The woman with the scar ran over to me and looked over at who I supposed was Sam. "We need to get her to the hospital."

I felt her small, human temperature hands wrap around my ankles, and Sam's burning hands grab my shoulders. They lifted me off the ground swiftly but the pain was unbearable. I could feel the blood dripping off of me and I saw it splatter on the ground. Closing my eyes, I waited for the pain to end, even if it meant I had to pass out.

**Okay it is short, but I didn't want the whole thing to just be talking about the werewolf life. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Nightmare

**BPOV**

As my eyes opened, I saw the familiar scene of a hospital room. I felt a burning, searing pain in my arm, and I winced at the memory that was raw in my mind. Looking around, I saw only three people in the room; Sam, the beautiful woman with a scar on her face, and a blonde, young man with a white coat on.

"Hello Bella. I'm your doctor, Dr. Cullen." The smile from the young doctor made me smile, even though my arm was killing me. I feared to look down, but each breath that I took, the pain started to ease.

"Hello." My voice was weak, but mainly groggy, as if I just woke up from a long sleep.

"We have given you pain medication and we have stitched up your wounds." Dr. Cullen quickly looked over the chart and then smiled to me. "Are you comfortable?"

I nodded quickly, but then I thought of something. "Will I have a scar?" From the corner of my eye I saw Sam and the woman with the scar noticeably cringe, but the doctor didn't seem to notice.

"It was a large wound, and there were three different lines that the wound broke into. We have tried to minimize the size of the scar, but you will still have one, but it will be thin."

Taking a breath, I nodded. My arm was numb now, but I still felt a little of the pain. "Will I need to come back to have the stitches removed?" I had been through this many times, but I knew that nothing could compare to the magnitude of this wound.

Dr. Cullen chuckled to himself softly. "Oh, no. We put in dissolvable stitches. They will start to fade and fall off once the wound is healed. If you have any problems, come back and we will check you out." He smiled once more, then put the chart into a spot at the end of the bed and walked out.

Forcing myself to sit up, I glanced at the white gauze that was wrapped completely over my left arm, from shoulder to my knuckles. I suppressed a whimper at the site of it as I quickly looked at Sam and the girl.

"I'm not sure if we have been introduced yet. My name is Emily, and this is my fiancée Sam." The girl with the scar said friendly, but her eyes kept looking at my injured arm.

"Where is Sam?" I felt my face heat up as I said this, I was being so rude, but I needed to know that he was okay, and not feeling guilty.

"He is out in the waiting area. He was nervous to come in." Sam's voice was full of regret.

"Please, bring him in. I'm fine! I've had worse than this that I inflicted on myself!" I giggled softly, but it was forced. I was lying through my teeth, and I was always a bad liar.

Sam nodded curtly and then disappeared out of the room. Emily came closer to me and stood over me. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was sweet and kind.

"I'm good. I come to the hospital a lot." I smiled, but no smile appeared on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, she seemed to confide in me. She was almost a complete stranger, yet she told me something that I'm sure was hard for her to say. "I don't know. When your doctor was in here, Sam got all tense and gripped me tighter." She shook her head and then smiled just as soon as Sam walked in the room. "Well I'm glad you are doing okay." She winked slightly and then backed up to Sam.

My head was spinning. She was covering something, and she didn't want Sam to know that she knew. Great. My life was thrown into a fairy tale, but it was one that I thought didn't end happily ever after.

Looking to the door, I saw that Sam had walked in and pulled Emily into a hug. Jacob walked in, head down, and Embry and Quil were close behind. As they moved in, I saw another boy walked in the looked exactly like them, but I didn't know his name. Great, another meet and greet later.

My eyes landed back on Jacob and I let out a sharp breath, making his head jerk up. "Jacob! You cut your hair?" I was shocked, but I liked it. I thought he looked much better with short hair. It framed his face better.

His eyes went back to the floor and he planted his feet, still a good yard or two between us. "I didn't get much of a choice." He glanced at Quil, but then back at the ground so quickly I wasn't sure if he really did.

"Oh, come on! You didn't want to come here! Might as well get all of the problems out of the way while we could." Quil said, but was his sharply in the ribs by Embry, forcing him to shut up.

"Oh." It hurt. I felt that Jacob and I had gone through so much now, and he didn't want to come? I was really a freak. I mean, I knew that I had been told many times before, but this one cut me deeper than the wound on my arm. I looked away from him and looked at the wall to my left so that I couldn't see any of them. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." My voice was hard, but it was just so that I didn't start to cry.

"Bella…" Jacob's voice was soft, but I didn't even want to look at him. He hated me. Everyone did. I had been through this so many times, you would think I would learn to stop hoping for anything other than heartbreak.

I heard soft footsteps, and Jacob was suddenly in front of me, forcing to choose to look at him, or find another way to look away.

"Jacob, I'm fine. I have been in here before, I will be here again. Don't let me stop you from doing your job. Just forget about me." I felt the hot tears start to spill over and start to drip off my cheeks. "Just go, everyone else does."

He reached his hand out to wipe away the tears, but I turned my head and pushed his hand away. "What do you mean everyone else does?" His voice was thick with pain, but I couldn't feel pain anymore. The barrier flew up over my heart again. If I didn't love anyone, they couldn't hurt me. The wound on my arm could not compare to the wounds on my heart that would never heal, never go away, never stop hurting.

"Lets see. My parents, my aunt, my uncle, both sets of my grandparents, foster home number one, and two, oh and three…" I stuck up my fingers as I listed off each name of the family's that I had lived with, and had been sent away from. I was in foster care, and I knew that it was too late to ever have a family. Right now I was living with a man named Charlie, he was a police officer, but I knew sooner or later he would run out of the strained love for me and send me off. I never knew what love was, but pain was my best friend.

"Bella, you're in foster care?" Jacob's voice was soft, but I couldn't stand to look at him. From the position of my head I could see the reactions from everyone else in the room.

Emily gripped Sam tighter to her, and buried her face in his chest.

Sam's face was straight, but as he stroked Emily's hair, I could see a slight pang of sadness for me.

Quil, Embry, and the other kid made a face of shock and looked at one another, not saying a single word.

Sighing, I decided to look at Jacob's face and see his reaction. I took a deep breath and told myself that no mater what happened, I wouldn't feel anything in my heart. I kept the barrier up, and slowly looked at him.

Jacob was on his knees so he was eye level with me, and I saw a few tears in his eyes. Closing my eyes, I nodded slowly, a few tears still falling down my cheeks. "Since I was eight. Man, I remember that day so vividly. It will be burned into my memory for ever." Opening my eyes, I saw that Jacob was still in that position, and that he wanted to grab my hands. Fighting the urge to let him hold my hands, I quickly folded them into one large fist on my lap but I knew I would have to tell my story.

"It is a short story, nothing special. I came home from school one day, and my parents were fighting, like always. My dad was yelling at my mom, and she was shouting back, just as loud. I tried to stay away form them, but they found me. They both started yelling at me. They said that they were broke, and it was my fault. They said I ate to much, and wanted too much in life.

"They kept shouting saying I was worthless, and I had started to cry and fell to the floor in sobs. My mom stormed upstairs, and I heard my door fly open upstairs, and my father kept yelling at me, saying I wasn't worth half that they spent on me in life, and that if they sold me they would end up having to pay money to get rid of me." I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes tight, picturing that day.

"I felt the sharp pain as my father slapped me across my face, and then I was hit in the head by my hard bag as my mother threw it at me. It was filled with every thing I owned. They kept saying they spend so much on me, and yet all of my belongings fit into a small sleepover bag. I didn't even own a bed, I slept on a towel." It pained me to say all of this, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. They needed to know why my life was a living hell.

"They drove me over to my aunts, and dropped me off in the pounding rain. My aunt was always the person that I loved the most. She wasn't home, but they didn't care. They left me there, with only my bag. My aunt was on vacation, so I spent two days just sitting in front of her door. She took me in, until she couldn't afford to anymore, then she dumped me on my uncle.

"This kept repeating. I barely ate on most days, sometimes only one piece of toast, just so that the family I was at could keep me longer. But in the end, I just got tossed to the next family, and then the next. I stopped expecting anything, and I only asked for small things, such as one glass of water a day, and one piece of toast, at most. I hated to need new clothes, so when I would get new clothes, I would get one two sizes too big so that I could keep it longer. I have lived with Charlie for a month, but I know sooner or later I will leave again."

I opened my eyes and looked right at Jacob, and was shocked at what I saw. Tears were flowing quickly down his face, and it looked almost as if he was sobbing. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I didn't know if he meant for my crappy life that I've had, or for ripping up my arm, bud I didn't care either way.

My barrier fell down. I needed someone to love, someone who cared whether I would be there the next day or not. Although every fiber of my being told me not to, I slowly and carefully pulled Jacob into a weak hug, and I cried into his light gray shirt. "What is wrong with me?" I felt as if I was eight again, but this time was different. I had never been able to be a kid, and right now I felt safe, as if I would have a home in Forks.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hot arms wrap gently around me, and I knew it was Jacob's, but then I felt another, and another, and then a pair of normal temperature, small ones, that I knew was Emily. I kept crying, and I felt a few tears fall onto me, and I knew I wasn't alone, never again would I be alone.


	5. Whicked Witch

_Just a heads up, I just realized something. Bella's aunt lives in Forks, but she moved after she had to give Bella away. That is how Jacob and Bella know each other, but Jacob was too young to know that the woman was her aunt, not he mom, and to remember that, until now. Sorry, I just realized that, hope that clears things up! Oh and this chapter is for donna79, since she wanted to know so much about future characters. But man, you like know what I'm thinking! haha_

**JPOV**

Oh my god. Bella is in foster care? Wait, but we hung out when we were children. As I tried to remember how that could be, I sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Charlie was in with Bella, but he only had five minutes before he would have to go back to work. Poor Bella.

Then I remembered. Bella used to live with a woman…what did she call her? Aunty! Bella's aunt used to live here. Huh, I guess she must have moved.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Charlie walked out and sighed. "Good to see you Jake. Thanks for being here for her, but I have to go."

I jumped to my feet and stopped him. "Charlie, I know that Bella is in foster care. And I hope this isn't out of line, but I was wondering…are you going to adopt her?" I prayed that he would. I couldn't let Bella be tossed to another home. She needed me, heck, I needed her.

Running his hands through his hair, Charlie basically answered my question. "Jake. I loved her like my own, but I just can't…I have already contacted her worker and she will only be here for about two more months." That coward, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Wait, she is seventeen. In a few months wont she be an adult? How can she be sent to another foster home?"

"Jacob. Bella needs to be in a family, no matter how old she is. She was traumatized as a child. Her therapist said that she will never be able to take care of herself. At one time she was anorexic. She can't care for herself, and she will always have to have someone there to watch her, and that person isn't me. But do me a favor, don't tell her."

"Right, I will let you break the news to her. You make me sick." I spat at him, and turned to go to the hospital room. I by how she acted that she didn't like to let anyone in, but when she talked about her parents, her voice got higher, and she actually sounded like she was eight. Was that what he meant when he said she was traumatized?

"Hey Bella." I whispered as I came into the room. I knew soon enough everyone would start to file in again. I hated this. I knew she would be shipped off to another family, maybe in another state.

"Hey Jake! Did you see Charlie?" Yup, defiantly traumatized. She sounded like an eight year old, and started to jump up and down, but then she quickly cleared her throat and looked at me. "Well, did you?" Now she sounded like a seventeen year old. This girl was so messed up, she could give you whiplash.

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask you something." I walked over and sat in the chair closest to her bed, and she just looked at me, concerned. "Bella, do you know anything about being traumatized?" I expected her to say no, but she just looked down at her hands.

"Yes, I do. I was told that I am traumatized by what my parents did to me. Apparently, in my mind, whenever I have a parent figure, I become that eight year old again, but before everything went bad. I can't help it, and I hate it. There is too many things wrong with me." She looked away from me, but I saw a tear fall.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. You saw what I became, and you think there is something wrong with you?" I tried to cheer her up, but I failed miserably.

She glared at me, keeping the tears locked in her eyes now. "Jacob, you _help _people! I'm all alone, and I'm either yelling at people, or acting like a small child. There is no in between with me. I'm just a lost cause, and I can tell by the way that Charlie talks to me that my day's with him are numbered." Her lips started to quiver, but she swallowed and I saw no tears fall.

"Bella, you can bet passed that. You were hurt as a child, we all understand." As if on cue, all of the others walked in. Paul was the newest one to meet Bella, but they had already talked very briefly.

"Bella, we will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you." Emily's sweet voice was pained, and I knew that she heard everything that Bella had just said.

I flinched as she said that nothing bad would happen to you. I hurt Bella already, and I would never be able to fix that. I knew that Sam lost his cool with Emily, and her scars were just as bad still, and now I had done the same to Bella. God, I'm such a monster.

Suddenly, I felt a cool, small hand on my arm, and I looked up. Bella softly patted my arm. "Jacob, I'm fine. Really." I knew she was talking solely about her arm, but I knew I would have to make it up to her, every day that we knew each other.

I felt an odd presence and smelled something foul enter the room. Lifting my head, I saw Dr. Cullen. I knew that I would have to ask Sam about it later. I realize now that Sam hasn't been "steeling" people, but helping the ones that change. God, my life did suck though.

"Bella, you are free to go. I have talked it over with your father-"

"With Charlie" Bella quickly corrected him. The poor girl went through so much, and now she had to deal with this pack shit.

"Yes, with Charlie. Just come back if there are any problems." He smiled, and walked out. I saw that the rest of the pack relaxed, but I didn't care about that at the moment.

Bella slid out of the bed and stood. She was still in her clothes, but they were covered with blood. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I felt her walk up to me and she hugged me loosely, but let go before I could hug back. "If you apologize one more time, I'm ganna do something _I'll _be sorry for, okay?"

The whole room burst into laugher, me being one of them. She was at least a foot shorter than me, and I could easily take her, but we all knew she probably meant it.

"Twenty bucks on the girl!" Paul cheered out quickly.

"Then I got twenty on Bella." Quil looked at me, daring me to say something, but it just caused us all to laugh again.

As we walked outside, we all seemed to notice at the same time that there was only one car, and seven of us.

"Quil, Embry, and Paul, do a quick patrol. Jacob, you and Bella sit in the back. We will drop you off at Bella's house." Sam said quickly, and automatically, everyone nodded and went to do what they were told.

I saw Quil, Embry, and Paul run off behind the hospital, and they ran fast. I could tell they were about to turn into the wolves, but it would be awhile until no one was around to see them.

Emily walked to the passenger side door, smiled at Bella and me and then slid in. She was always so happy, except when Bella told her stories. Poor Bella. I couldn't believe I had added more stress to her life. She would always have that scar, a reminder to both of us of what kind of monster I was.

Suddenly, I felt a very light tap on my shoulder, and I was pulled out of my terrible thoughts. Looking up, I saw that Bella was hitting me, trying to get my attention. "Are we ganna get in the car, or are you ganna stare at the ground all day?" For once, her voice was playful, but not like the little child, and not angry. She was joking around.

"Sorry." I smiled and walked towards the car, holding open the back door.

Bella smiled at me, and slid into the back seat, and I slid in quickly after her. Shutting the door, Sam quickly started to drive off. "Bella, where do you live?"

"Twenty-four Pine Way." Bella said, her eyes locked outside, watching everything pass the car in a blur, but she didn't seem as upset as I expected.

"Bella, I'm am really sorry…" I tried to apologize again. I knew that no matter what I said, the scar would still be there, but I would keep trying.

Looking at me, Bella smiled sweetly. She moved towards me, and her slightly cool hand touched my face and tried to bring me closer, and I didn't reject. Was she about to kiss me? Shit, this was turning around quickly, and much differently than I expected.

Our faces were inches apart, and I felt her cool breath on my burning face. Suddenly, she smiled bigger and pushed my face away abruptly.

Although I could have easily kept my face in place, she caught me so off guard my face moved with her hand. From the front seat I could hear Sam and Emily chuckling, and Bella smiled brighter than I had seen her smile, ever.

Wrapping my arms around my chest, I let out a soft sighed, and glared at her.

"Hey, I told you that if you apologized again, then you would be sorry. Never doubt me." She gave me another smirk, and then turned her attention shirt to the outside again.

I could feel my face heat up, and I looked out the window, while Emily and Sam started to stop laughing. I felt the car turn, and finally my face was back to normal, and the car stopped. "Here we are."

Bella slid out her side door, and then stood there, her right arm wrapped around her stomach, tapping her foot. "Are you going to get out or not Jacob?"

Crap! She wanted me to go to her house? Damn, this was a messed up day. Looking at Sam, he just shrugged, so I slid out my side door, closed it, and walked over to Bella as she closed her door. With her right hand, she waved to Sam and Emily as they drove off, but her smiled faded slightly as they did.

Before I could ask her anything, she quickly walked towards her house, pulled out a key from her back pocket, and quickly unlocked the door, walking in.

I quickly followed her and was shocked as I looked around the small, two story house. There were no photographs in the hallway, or anywhere actually, but as I looked, I saw a few drawings hanging with thumb tacks. "Who drew these?" I was shocked. They were some of the most beautiful drawings I had ever seen, even though they were black and white.

Smiling, Bella continued into another room, which I guessed was the kitchen. I moved closer to one of the pictures. It was a girl leaning against a tree. There was so much detail, but if you looked close enough, you could see that she was crying, and that there was a small flower in her hand, head dipped to look at the flower.

"Well, I did." She giggled softly and I just made a face.

"Wow…Bella…They are amazing."

"You're just saying that because you want to finish that kiss." Crap, she was happy. Finally! I hoped it lasted.

Laughing, I walked into the kitchen. "Is that an offer?" I leaned against the door frame and watched Bella as she fished around the fridge.

"Ha, in your dreams." She back away from the fridge and rolled her eyes, then walked to the counter, putting down the items she had in her hands. "You hungry?"

Smiling, I pushed off the doorframe. My stomach growled. I was starving.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bella giggled and started to assemble three sandwiches, and then cut each one in half, placing them on plates. She handed me one with two sandwiches, and walked into the other room, a plate in hand.

Following her, I noticed that we were walking into the living room. Sitting down on the coach, I looked at Bella.

Bella sat down on the other side of the coach, and slowly began to eat her sandwich, but tossed me the remote. "Watch whatever. I've grown accustom to watching sports because of Charlie, and all of my foster "parents" enjoy it." She smiled and began to eat her sandwich again.

Flicking on the TV, I started to scan for something, watching her reactions to each thing. Her face seemed uninterested until I turned on the baseball game, and she smiled slightly.

There was a knock on the door, and Bella put down her plate and walked over to the door. I quickly muted the TV, and sniffed slightly. It was the same disgusting, foul smell that I smelled in the hospital.

"Hello." Bella's voice rang out.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You met my father, and I think that I can help you with your…mutt problem."

_Yay! Drama! Lol, hope you enjoy!_


	6. Hello My Pretty

_Hey, just so you know, don't pay attention that much to the chapter names. I usually write these stories late at night, and I'm like so out of it, so they are random and weird. Don't pay attention to them, except if you might want a slight laugh. Enjoy this new chapter! Oh, and donna79, you have to realize how much I appreciate your reviews, I will do as you ask. Edward wont be the bad guy, but that is pushing it =p. I HATE Edward, but I think that keeping him nice might make the story more interesting. But remember, Bella has been tossed around, so she will be mean to him sometimes, but he will be the good guy, most of the time =D_

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" What the hell was this guys problem? I knew automatically what he meant by 'mutt problem'; Jacob and his pack. But god, I wanted to beat the crap out of him.

I felt a burning figure move up behind me and I saw the guy introduced as Edward cringe.

"What are you talking about? Either tell me, or get off my property." Yup, my angry side was defiantly back, and I didn't care. This guy had no right to come over and start bashing Jacob.

"My father is Dr. Cullen, and he alerted me that some…mutts injured a helpless girl." His gaze was locked above my head, at Jacob.

"Clearly he is a bad listener. I told him that I fell through a window, and I did. Now, unless you have something of importance to me, please leave."

"Why are you protecting that mutt?"

"Look who's talking, pale face." Crap. It all made sense! The pale faces, the man in front of me was a vampire.

"Shit." Was all I muttered before I slammed the door, and then locked the deadbolt and leaned against the wooden door, sinking to the floor.

Jacob chuckled and sat down next to me, shaking his head. "What was that?"

"He is a vampire, isn't he?" My voice was panicked, and I wasn't sure if he was still outside or not, and I didn't care.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Jacob was completely and utterly confused. Wow, he really didn't know.

"Well, you called him a pale face! And that is how Sam described the vampires!" I shook my head, but kept my eyes locked on the wall of the kitchen, which was across from me.

"Damn, your smart. I just called him that because he was the whitest guy I had ever known." We both shook our heads and laughed.

"Come on, let's see how that game ends." I got to my feet, but then stopped. "Hey, since you're a…you know…can you tell when he leaves?" I really didn't want a vampire to be sitting at my doorstep, and since I had a werewolf inside with me, might as well put him to good use.

Jacob smiled, but sniffed the air. "Shit, we need to get you to Sam's. Now." His urgency in his voice startled me, but I just stood there, waiting for him to somehow get me to Sam's house.

"Wait, why?" Suddenly my mind went through all of the possibly reasons why he would want to leave my house.

"Let's just say, the idiot doesn't get the clue." Jacob shook his head and stood up, and pulled out a black cell phone and started to dial a number.

"Sam, we have a problem." His voice was urgent, but I didn't know why. Hell, for all I know, this is still just a very vivid dream. He was quiet for a moment, listening to Sam's response. "Okay, we will be right there."

He closed the phone and looked at me. "Okay, let's go." He opened his arms, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hell no. Charlie has another car in the garage." I leaned around him and picked up the keys. "Let's go." I started off for the garage.

Once we got outside, I opened the garage door and then quickly slid into the drivers side door, locking it as I sat, and then felt the car dip slightly as Jacob slid into the passenger seat, and locked his door.

I slowly pulled out of the garage, but was stopped as I saw something flash by my side view. I smashed down the break and looked to my side. There, beside my car, was Edward. I heard Jacob growl, but I ignored him. I got out of the car.

Suddenly, I felt Jacob next to me. Shit, how could he run so fast? I put my hand in front of him. "Jacob, stop."

"Hello Bella. Can I please help you?" I saw his eyes dart to my arm which was completely covered in the gauze.

"She doesn't need help from your kind." Jasper growled behind me.

Without turning to him I said in an equally menacing voice. "Jacob. Shut up." Hopefully he would.

"Edward, I don't need your help." I didn't let him scare me. Shoot, I had a werewolf on my side, I'm pretty sure that I could stand a much smaller vampire.

"Bella, you do. You know that he hurt you. He can still hurt you. He _will _hurt you again. Bella, don't do this to you, to Charlie." His voice was low, begging me to go with him.

"Don't you dare bring Charlie into this. Sooner or later, I will get pushed away from him. Trust me, I won't be doing anything to hurt Charlie. It will be the other way around." I shook my head. No way in hell I was going to be crying over him.

I could hear Jacob wince, but then I was shocked by Edward's response. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I just thought that Charlie was your dad. I didn't know he was your foster parent, I'm so sorry." Shit, how did he know that?

"Shit, how did you know that?" I couldn't contain myself. I had to know.

"Well…It is a long story."

"Edward, cut the crap. I know you are a vampire, and that he," I pointed to Jacob with my pointer finger. "Is a werewolf. So, tell me now, how the hell did you know that?" I was fed up with this crap. This was going to be a long ass day.

"Okay, you know more than I thought…Okay, well some vampires have special talents. Mine is to read minds, but I can't read yours, which is really annoying and odd right now. So when wolf boy thought about your past, I heard it. Now, can you please come over to my house so we can keep you safe."

"Edward. I don't know you, I don't know your family. Jacob is keeping me safe, so go off and save another damsel in distress." I sighed and stood, waiting for him to leave.

"Bella, look at your arm!" His cold hands jutted forward as he cradled my hand, sending pain through my arm.

"Edward, it was my fault. I didn't move when I should have. And you are a vampire! Don't you like drink human blood?" He was in no position to bash Jacob. What, wasn't he a leech, and Jacob a dog? It is easy which one most people would kill first.

"No. My family feeds off of animals. That is why I don't have red eyes. Please Bella…Just come today and let us talk to you. If you want nothing else to do with us, we will leave you alone." His golden eyes softened, and he leaned closer, trying to beg me.

Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Fine, but Jacob comes with." Hell, I would go anywhere at this moment, but there was no way I was going alone. I at least knew he could beat up Edward, which made me feel better.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Bringing a werewolf to a family of vampires…well it's…"

"As stupid as brining a human. Either he comes with, or I don't go." I told him quickly, and I could tell that he knew I meant it.

Jacob chuckled softly behind me, but he was still tense. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to leave me with the vampire.

Sighing, Edward closed his eyes. "Fine. But, if he steps out of line…" Edward warned us slightly, and I glared at him.

"Then there will be some dead vampires." I turned my glare to a smirk and slid back into Charlie's car, drumming my fingers on the dashboard, waiting for Jacob to get into the car.

I heard Jacob laugh once more and then side into the car, and sighed loudly as I started to drive towards the Cullen's house, watching Edward run next to us. Damn, this was so messed up, but I didn't care.

Pulling up to the large house, Jacob flinched. "God, this place reeks." He sighed and got out of the car and walked to my side, opening the door and holding out a hand to me. "Sam is going to kill me." He smiled to me and I took a deep breath.

God, this was going to be a never ending day.


	7. Enemy to Famliy

_Although it might be hard for me, Edward isn't going to be evil. Trust me, I know that I would kill most of my audience if I did that. He isn't even bad, Bella just doesn't like him. And to donna79, you will have to wait and see =D (But it will be soon, I just don't know the exact chapter yet, sorry!)_

**BPOV**

Walking into the house, I saw seven vampires smiling at me. There was the doctor, hugging a woman with a friendly face, who I guessed was his wife by the way he hugged her around the waist.

Next to them was another blonde man, but his face was strained, and a small, pixie looking woman with black spiky hair was hugging him, smiling the brightest out of all of them.

To the right of them was one of the biggest men I have ever seen, but his smile was goofy and he looked as if he was a little kid, and a beautiful blonde woman stood next to him, she was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

And then there was Edward. He looked at me with an odd emotion on his face, but I felt Jacob's scorching body move up to me, and Edward quickly looked away.

"Okay, are we going to talk, or just stand here and stare at each other all day?" My voice was harsh, but I couldn't give a crap anymore.

"Ha! Angry, I like her!" The biggest one said, and got smacked in the back of his head by the blonde girl.

"Emmett, quite down." The doctor said, and then gestured to the couch. "Please, sit."

I looked at Jacob, who dipped his head towards the couch. Sighing, I walked over and sat down, with Jacob sitting down next to me. Looking around, I saw that the doctor and his wife stood off to the side, the pixie and her "pained" boyfriend sat on the chair, the pixie on her lap. And the big one, who's name is Emmett, sat on the floor with the blonde girl on his lap.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my family. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are my children. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course, Edward." He pointed to each vampire as he said their name.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you, but I need to know why I am here. Edward didn't tell me much, and to be quiet honest, I don't want to be here." I was being honest, and I felt the couch shake slightly as Jacob laughed.

"Well, we are animal drinkers. We want to keep people safe. And…" Carlisle started, and his eye drifted towards my left arm.

"And it looks like that mutt already got to you." I was taken aback by the force and the anger that came from the blonde. She seemed sweet. I will never judge a book by it's cover again.

"Okay, are we just going to be bashing on _Jacob_ or are we going to actually talk about something." I made sure to emphasizes his name, and I felt Jacob tense next to me.

"Every, cut it out. Bella has been through a lot in her life, she doesn't need this." Edward said, and looked at me with a pained expression.

"Okay, cut it out, now. I don't want to talk about my past, and I don't want you to bash on Jacob. I had a crappy past, that is all you need to know, until I know more about you. Now, I know you are vampires. And I know Jacob is a werewolf. Are we going to talk about anything else?" I felt a pang of pain shoot through my arm and winced, grabbing it.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle moved towards me with almost blinding speed.

"Are you asking me as the vampire, or the doctor?" I heard Emmett laughed, and Jacob let out a growl as Carlisle started to look over my arm.

"Bella…Can you please just tell me?"

"No, my arm is killing me." I let out another wince as Carlisle's ice hands moved my arm.

"Edward, you explain the situation to her, while I get the pain killers." He ran out of the room, and everyone looked at Edward.

"Okay, here is the deal. Jacob hurt you, we get that. We have a treaty made, but we want to do more than that. We want to keep you safe Bella. I know that the pack wants to keep you safe from us, but we all have a draw to you." Edward said, and then the one introduced as Alice jumped off of Jasper's lap and skipped closer to me.

"Bella, I can see the future. I can't see anything that pertains to the wolves, but I do see you spending time with us. We become like a family. But there are also a lot of blank spots, so you also become a family with the wolves."

I shook my head and looked down. "You guys don't understand. I'm a foster child. I'm sure soon I will be shipped off to another state. I can't become a 'family' with anyone." I said, sorrow filling my voice. Suddenly I felt much calmer, and I lifted my head, looking around.

"Oh, Jasper is an empathy. He can control people's emotions. Usually when he feels too much sorrow or a strong emotion he will calm you down." Alice explained quickly.

"I like my own emotions, thank you Jasper." I looked at Jasper, and he dipped his head, and I felt the sorrow was over me again.

"Sorry." He muttered softly.

I put my head in my hands. "Sorry, I just hate that I will never have a family. I wish I knew when I would be sent off."

I heard a wince, and looked up at Edward. His eyes were locked on Jacob, and I remembered that he could read minds, and Alice was wincing too. "What? Okay, someone needs to tell me what I don't know, right now."

Jacob, Alice, and Edward looked at each other, but no one spoke.

"I will give you to the count of three. One…Two…"

"Jacob, you tell her. You're the one who he told." Edward growled softly, and Carlisle came in, giving me a shot in my arm to stop the pain, but my mind was no longer on the pain in my arm, but it was on Jacob, and what he was about to say.

"Damn you, leech." He sighed and looked at me. "Bella…Charlie told me that…In two months he will have to…"

"Give me away." I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes and blur my vision. "I knew it."

All of a sudden, I felt a thin but strong pair of ice cold hands wrap around me. "Oh my god Bella! I'm so sorry!" As I was put down, I realized that it was Alice.

Looking at the ground, I fell back down onto the couch and felt the burning arms of Jacob. I let my tears start to fall freely off my cheeks.

"Bella, like Alice said, we would like to become part of our family." My head shot up as Carlisle as this.

"What?"

"Well, we would like to spend time with you and become almost like a family, and then once the two months are up, we could possibly adopt you. Although, you could still spend time with the wolf pack. It is just that we want you to be happy." Carlisle said softly, and looked at all of them, and they all smiled back at me, surprisingly even Jacob.

"Really?" I looked at Jacob, seeing what he would think.

"Well, I think that would be great, Bella. You and I can still hang out, and then you can have a family." Jacob smiled and quickly hugged me, and I pulled back, smiling.

"Do you guys really want me to be part of your family?" I was shocked. This was all so new, and yet I felt that I was slipping into my eight year old self, but on the other hand, I never knew these people.

"Yes, but over all, we want you happy." Esme was the one to talk now.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I don't know you guys at all. I guess after two months we could see how it goes…" But on the inside, I was smiling.

"Of course."

Then reality hit me. I stood up, shaking my head. "No, no, no! I can't do that! You are vampires! Jacob, you are a werewolf! I can't! I mean, I want a family, but I can't do this…"

Alice moved towards me and looked into my eyes. "Bella, list to me. I can see the future. You are meant to be in our family. We wont stop you from spending time with the wolves, but Bella. You need a family. Please, we all need you. You will help our family as much as we will help you. Please."

Looking around to everyone, I sighed. I could see being in these people's lives. God, if I could be in a family, then my life would be better. Maybe I could handle my anger better, and maybe I could get over my trauma. Smiling, I looked around. "Okay, we can try."


	8. Fresh Start

**BPOV**

The moment I said those words, I was in a massive bear hug, completely engulfed with ice cold arms. Looking up, I saw that Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice come up and give me a hug, all at once. I could tell Emmett's apart from everyone's.

They all let go, and looked at me, smiling. I then felt their arms be replaced by Jacob's scorching arms. It was odd. It was weird going from cold to hot, and I suddenly felt out of place. I was the only human in the room. I quickly sat back down on the couch and looked at everyone.

They all went back down to their original positions, and I watched. Jasper was looking at me with a weird expression, as well as Edward, but with a different look. This was odd. I shifted my position, feeling as if I was sitting there for hours.

Alice looked over at Jasper, and elbowed him. "Jasper, cut out the creepy look, you're ganna freak her out." Her whisper was low, and I just barely heard it.

The couch started to shake again, and I looked over to see Jacob trying to stifle a laugh, but Edward still had the look on his face, but he turned his attention away.

"Bella, would you like to see our favorite thing to do?" Carlisle asked, and Emmett's face lit up. God, this was either going to be the best or worst family to grow to join.

"Well, Emmett's reactions are making me interested." I smiled slightly at Emmett for a second, but then looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to tell me.

"Baseball." Every chuckled softly, so I guessed my face showed how bad of an idea that would be.

"Okay, um…I am a klutz… I'll watch?" God few minutes with these people, and they were already making me stutter.

"Of course! And Jacob is welcome to come." Esme chimed in happily, and everyone stood up and got ready to go out, but before I could say anything, Alice ran over and grabbed my hand, taking me upstairs.

"What are we doing here?" I was in a huge room, which didn't surprise me by the size of the house. She lead me over to the bed and I sat, while she disappeared into the closet.

"Well you need to look ready for baseball!" Suddenly, she reappeared with gray baseball pants, a blue, long sleeve, zip up jacket, and a Seattle Mariner's hat. "Put this on." She placed it on the bed, and then danced out to stand outside the door.

Sighing, I quickly put it all on, leaving my t-shirt on under the new jacket. I was shocked, all of the clothes fit, but Alice wasn't my size. "Alice? Did you use your gift to know I would wear this?"

"Aww, you know me so well already!" Alice laughed as she came in. "Here!" she tossed me a black hair tie, which I quickly used to pull my hair into a ponytail, and then put the hat on, putting my pony tail through the gap in the hat.

"How do I look?" I asked. It was odd standing in front of a vampire, but I knew I could get used to it. I was starting to see Alice as my sister, but that was still a ways off.

"Beautiful!" She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, smiling at the family. "How does she look?" She quickly forced me to do a slow twirl.

"Hot!" Twack! Emmett got smacked in the back of the head for his response.

"Stunning." Jacob and Edward said at the same time, making Jacob growl slightly.

"Guys, it's just baseball get up." I looked down at tried not to blush, but I also fought to keep my barrier down. These were the only people that could finally give me a family, that could give me a life, but old habits die hard.

"Well I like it." Jacob said, moving up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Keep your hands to yourself, dog." I teased lightly, but pulled away, feeling awkward.

"Sorry." Jacob held up his hand and took a step back, chuckling softly. "Are we ganna go?"

"Yes, let's go! Please?" Emmett started to whine and I chuckled. He I could get used to.

"Okay. Edward, why don't you drive Jacob and Bella up to the field, and we will meet you up there?" Esme asked, pulling her own hair up into a pony tail.

"Okay." Edward looked at me, the weird expression on his face.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Emmett was truly a five year old at heart. And, well, I'm kinda stuck at being an eight year old, so I guess that could work.

I walked out towards the car, and when I turned to wait for Edward and Jacob, I was shocked that everyone, other than those two, were gone. Edward dipped his head, then was gone. "Damn, that is annoying."

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to deal with the stench! I mean, I'm ganna smell like them for weeks! And so do you! Ah!" Jacob complained, which made me giggle.

"You'll get over it." I stuck my tongue out at him, and then leaned against the door jam, waiting for Edward to come back. Then I saw where he had gone. He pulled up in a silver Volvo, and parked, waiting for us to go.

I started to walk, and I felt Jacob pass me. He held open the back door for me to slid into the back seat, but I just looked at him, smiled, and walked around the front of the car and sat in the front seat, looking out the window.

I heard the back door close as Jacob reluctantly slid into the back seat, and I heard Edward chuckle. "Man up dude."

Turning my head, I looked to see what Edward was laughing about, or talking about, and all I saw was Jacob slowly turning pink. "Stay out of my head." Was all he mumbled.

Suddenly, Edward took off at neck break speeds. Although it started to feel slightly sick by looking out at all of the items speeding by, I kept my gaze locked on that outside, not wanting to look at either of the men in the car.

We came to a stop and Edward looked at me. "Um…The field is about a mile away, and we can't get there by car…"

Shit, that meant one of them would have to carry me I'm sure. I would slow them down if I walked, and I would probably fall and hurt myself. So that left me with a challenging choice, who do I let carry me. I slid out of the car, trying to choose. I knew it would be an easy choice.

"Jacob?" I hated it, but I didn't know Edward, and to be honest, I kinda liked Jacob. Okay, I'm lying. I _really _liked Jacob, but I would never admit it.

Jacob was at my side in a moment, and picked me up, cradling me to his chest.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just want to live to see the game." It was easy to be a bitch, it was how I was kept myself safe.

"Sure, sure." Jacob chuckled, and then took off after Edward. We arrived at a clearing, where everyone else was talking, and twirling bats.

"Finally!" Emmett called out, and ran over, smiling. "You wanna be the ump, Bella?"

Jacob put me down quickly, and I took a step away. "Sure…I guess." I smiled. Why did I already feel that they were my family?

"Great! Let's go!" Emmett ran out into what I guessed was the outfield, just before the trees. Edward joined him, just before calling out to Jacob. "Come on! We've never played with a dog before." He glanced at him, then darted out near Emmett, with Jacob right behind.

Walking over to Alice, I made a face. "Um…Should they be that far out?" I looked up, and it was pitch black, and there was a crack of thunder. "And should we be out here?"

Alice just laughed softly. "Clearly, you have never seen a vampire play baseball." She smiled, then ran out to the pitcher mound, smiling. "Ready?"

Carlisle smiled and stood up to the plate, wooden bat in hand. Alice quickly pitched the ball, and he made contact, sending it flying into the woods, and Edward right after it.

"Homerun?" I had never seen something like that, and the noise the bat made when it made contact, sounded just like thunder. Now the storm made sense.

"Don't be so sure. Edward is the faster out of all of us." Esme answered me. Suddenly, just as Carlisle was quickly rounding third, so fast I almost missed it, the ball came barreling through the trees. Alice was standing at home, and caught it bare handed, lowering it to the ground, just as Carlisle started to slide.

"Out." I whispered, and Edward, Jacob, and Emmett all started to cheer.

We played for two hours, then they drove me back to Charlie's, but what I saw startled me. Charlie was standing by the door, talking to a little boy, who looked like he was begging. He was so small, couldn't be older than seven or eight.

Getting out of the car, Edward and Jacob at my sides, we walked up. "Charlie?"

"Bella…This boy was dropped off here. They said he's your brother…"

The little boy turned to me, and he smiled, but his eyes shook me to my core. "Oh. My. God." I whispered, never taking my eyes off of his red eyes.

_I was just listening to family portrait by P!nk, and I got this idea. There will be more drama to come, this whole story will be filled with drama, but I thought this could be a good challenge to throw at the wolves, Cullen's, and poor, messed up Bella._


	9. Growing Family

_This chapter is dedicated to SinShu because I started laughing when I saw your review. I don't think I've ever seen someone right oh shit that many times just for one of my chapters. Thank you so much! You made me feel special! Lol so this one is for you!_

_Just asking, is there a law about immortal children? I never got a chance to finish the forth book, so I don't quiet know. Either way, my explanation should be good enough for either, so…enjoy! _

**BPOV**

"Charlie, we're going to take him to the Cullen's. You have to head off to work anyway, right?" I asked, voice shaky. I saw Edward and Jacob shift their weight so that they were slightly in front of me.

Looking down at his watch, Charlie nodded. "You're right, I'm late. Have fun." Charlie was just so confused, so he left without a look back. The moment Charlie was out of sight, I looked at Edward.

"Bring him to the house. Carry him if you have to." I said quickly, then turned to Jacob. "Can you run faster than the car?"

He just nodded quickly, and opened his arms. I moved forward, and he picked me up.

"We need to get to the house as soon as we can. I have some questions to ask you." I said towards the little boy. If he was my brother, then my life was way too screwed up.

We ran to the house almost next to each other, and when we got to the house, we could all tell it was different. As we entered the house and Jacob put me down, and all of the Cullen's blocked the exits as Edward put down the little boy, who smiled brightly.

"Everyone…This is my…brother." It was so weird to say this. I had a brother? A vampire? This was total bull.

Everyone looked at us, and the little boy smiled, and gestured towards the couch, which he sat down on and bounced up and down, smiling brighter.

I walked over and sat on the floor, Edward to my left, and Jacob to my right. "Okay, this has just been a weird day for me all around, and the sun is setting, and it is still weird. So, care to tell us your story?" I asked my supposed brother.

"My name is Andrew. My birthparents are, or should I say were, Julie and Jack, your birthparents." He smiled brightly at me, but his red eyes still terrified me. Julie and Jack were my parents, before they dumped me at my aunts.

"Well they told me that a year after they gave you away, they had me. When I was eight, they yelled at me, kicked me, and then threw me out of the car while they drove away." His smile fell, but he kept his eyes locked on mine the whole time. "I managed to get into the shelter of the tube slide at the park.

"I saw someone with red eyes look into the slide and pulled me out. I felt a pain in my neck, but then the man with the red eyes was gone. He was hit by another red eyed man, and I think they killed each other. I laid there, screaming in pain. After a few days, I was this!" He smiled, and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose.

Jacob chuckled. "Sorry. That is probably me. I'm a werewolf." He seemed too smug about that fact.

"No, I've smelled werewolves before. It smells like bitter…blood." At that moment, everyone moved so they were in front of me, growling.

"Please, don't hurt me." He raised his hands to cover his face. "Please! I've come here to live like the gold eyes!"

"Guys, stop. He wants to live like you." I tried to push them away, and finally they moved back to their original positions.

Lower his hands, Andrew let out a soft sigh. "That is all I want to do. I used to kill kids younger than me, or even my age. They were easy to kill, but I felt bad. I used to cover them, and put flowers at their bodies. I don't want to live like that. I found Bella, because I knew she would be here. I can see the future."

At that moment, Alice ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Me too!" She smiled and laughed happily, and then put him down. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to be able to talk to someone like with the same gift."

"Andrew, how were you able to find Bella. Charlie said that someone dropped you off." Edward asked softly, and I looked at everyone, and they all moved away from the exits, and sat on the ground, watching the young boy.

"Well, I went to the foster care. I told them that my family abandoned me, and they let me in. I told them that I was albino. My hair is a very pale blonde, and my skin is pale. It also explains the red eyes, and the inability to travel into the sunlight." He smiled at his rational reasoning.

"Wow, you're smarter than Emmett." I smiled brightly, and then sighed, getting to my feet. "Maybe I should leave." I didn't want to push this poor little boy over the edge.

He raised his hands and shook his head. "Please, don't. I have been human blood free for six months." Every looked at him, confused. "I'm still a newborn. My eyes are still going to be red for about another three months."

Wow, this boy was smart. And, he was my brother. My life was a screwed up mess. Might as well get used to it.

"Okay, well maybe we should introduce everyone. I'm Edward. The werewolf is Jacob, and you know Bella. I can read most people's mind, except for yours and Bella's, which is really annoying. The physic is Alice, and her mate is Jasper, the blonde that keeps looking at you weird. He is empathy, so he can control everyone's emotions. The big one is Emmett, but trust me, he is like three at heart. His mate is the blonde woman, Rosalie. And our father is Carlisle, a doctor, and his wife, our mother, is Esme." Edward quickly introduced everyone.

"Hello, it is nice to meet everyone." Andrew said very kindly, and I felt a pang in my heart. My parents did the same thing to him that they did to me. They were evil.

Suddenly I could no longer contain myself. I got to my feet and pull him into a hug. The moment he wrapped his ice cold arms around me, I was pulled away from him, and Jacob and Edward were in front of me, growling.

"Guys! He's my brother! He didn't hurt me! He was hugging me. Geez!" I complained, and when they moved to the side, Andrew was looking at his feet.

"Sorry, but we need to make sure he is pure vegetarian before we risk your life like that." Edward hissed softly.

"Of course. I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry to you all." He looked around, and it broke my heart. He thought he was a monster, but he wasn't. He was an eight year old boy. He wasn't even one year old as a vampire! But he was restraining himself, and that was enough for me.

"Andrew, it is okay. I've had a hard life, and they are just over protective." I knew that they were probably being under protective, but I needed to create a trust with him. I could tell deep down in my soul that he was my brother, but still…this was either a messed up life, or a messed up dream. Either or, I was going to endure it until someone can prove which one it is.

"Bella, it is okay." Suddenly, his red eyes glazed over, and Alice sat down next to him, memorizing his face.

When Andrew pulled out of his vision, and Alice was amazed. "Is that how I look when I have visions? This is so cool!" She was like Emmett attacking an angry grizzly bear, or a kid in a candy store.

"Andrew? What was it?" It was Jasper asking now. I knew he was used to asking Alice, but it was still creepy how he fell into the habit again with this new vampire.

"It was mysterious. I don't quiet know what it was. I saw Bella crying, with all of the girls around her, and Rosalie was hugging her. Then all of the boys, including me, were running in the forest. All of our eyes were black out of anger and protection." He looked around to everyone, and his eyes landed on Jacob. "And he was there."

That got everyone's attention, especially Alice's. "You can see werewolves? That is so unfair! How can the little kid see more than I can?" She crossed her arms and started to pout.

"Alice, come on. Can you please look and see what you can see about the matter?" Edward asked, only partly interested. He was trying to decipher the vision himself, and trying to read Andrew's mind.

"You can choose who and when you see a vision? Now that is unfair!" Andrew whined, but we saw him give us a wink. He clearly couldn't do that, but he couldn't care less. He was still beaming by being able to see werewolves, while Alice couldn't.

"You can't? When did you first learn that you could see the future? What was your first vision?" Alice was so happy to be able to talk about this with someone.

"Can we focus on the issue at hand? Bella crying? Us going out to kill someone?" Emmett asked, clearly impatient to know who he was going to kill.

Alice nodded her apology and looked forward, her eyes glazing over as she slid into a vision. When she came out, she crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "I can only see us comforting Bella. Damn you Jacob."

"You know what? I have no clue what is going on, so until we do, sure, damn me." Jacob said, moving closer to me.

Closing my eyes, I let out a slow sigh, but then my eyes flew open. "Wait, can someone with red eyes have pure black eyes?" I had no idea.

"Well, yes. But, there was snow on the ground. It is fall right now. It wont snow for at least another three months, maybe more." Andrew said softly, and I let out a sigh.

"So we have at least three months before my life comes crashing down. Fantastic."

_Okay, I'm watching the country channel, and I just saw the funniest video! Everyone needs to watch the music video to "Chicken and Biscuits". It is a funny song, but it is like a parody to the Twilight movie. You have to watch it, it is just hilarious! It is hilarious! Like it is about fried food, like that is all that everyone is freaking out about. Trust me, it is the funniest thing you will ever see!_


	10. The Chase

This chapter is for donna79, only because she made me laugh and made me go back and check to see if he did look like Pauly D. And yes, he does. So this one is for you, and I guess the weirdo's from Jersey Shore.

_**BPOV**_

_As I laid in my bed, I let out a sigh. It was the first time all day that I was alone, lost to my own thoughts. My arm hurt, but I wouldn't admit it. I kept my breathing even, and I had my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. I was used to faking to be asleep. Suddenly, I felt a soft breeze of cool air, and I shot up, opening my eyes. I caught a glimpse of what had made the breeze and I was furious._

_Edward had been in my room. Well screw this. I got up and quietly walked to my closet. I was in a pair of cut off jean shorts, and a black tank top. I pulled out a black sweat shirt and slid it on, not zipping it up. Quickly, I pulled up my hair and sighed. _

_Moving over to the open window, I sighed, and slipped out of it. Charlie wouldn't mind. He was giving me up soon anyway. My arm was hurting like crazy, but screw it, I needed to find the messed up Edward. Why the hell was he in my room?_

_I balanced myself on the roof and put the window down, but left it still opened a crack. I had done this before. Whenever I felt like a family was about to dump me, I would start running away at night, just to get away._

_Moving to the edge, I took a step and stepped onto the oak tree next to my house, and walked on the thick branch to the trunk. Hugging the trunk, I started to climb down, and once I was only a few feet from the ground, and no longer above any braches, I jumped down. Damn, my arm was on fire, but screw it._

_I took off running at a decent pace. I wasn't fast, but I could run for a distance. I didn't know where I was running, but I was stopped before I could truly find it out._

"_Where are you going?" Jacob, leaning against a tree, shirtless. What. The. Hell._

"_What the hell? Am I being babysat?" I crossed my arms loosely around my waist._

"_Well when you're that hot, can you blame me?" His eyes were locked on my breast, and I let out a hiss, and crossed my arms loosely over them. _

"_Hello? Eyes up here." I said, snapping my fingers towards my face. "God, first the pervert Edward, and now the drooling dog." I rolled my eyes, and then quickly zipped up my sweatshirt, with a few protests from Jacob._

"_Wait, the pervert Edward? What?" He was confused, and I was so pleased he wasn't paying attention to my breast, because I was about to punch him out._

"_Yeah. He watched me sleep." I looked away and quietly muttered "Creep" and then turned back to Jacob. "And that is why I'm out here right now."_

"_You should get back to sleep, if you can get back in your window." His eyes were back to my breasts, but only for a second. Clearly, the sweatshirt did its job, and he returned his gaze to my eyes._

"_I think I'll be okay. I haven't explored Forks at night yet, so I was hoping wolf boy would escort me. And if we meet the perv along the way, well all the better." I would find Edward and give him a piece of my mind soon._

"_Sure." He held out his arm, and I laughed._

"_In your dreams. You look at my breasts, you don't deserve to escort me like such." I chuckled it again, and then stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt. Damn, it was getting cold. Would it snow sooner than Andrew had estimated? God, I hoped not. Wait, three months._

"_Shit!" I nearly screamed out, and whipped around to look at Jacob. "Three months! That's more than two!"_

"_Wow, mathematician." Jacob rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree, but then shot up only seconds later. He realized it. "Shit! You're right! Wait… so this is all going to go down after the Cullen's take you in?"_

"_Hey, I never said I was going to join the vampires. But, Andrew say it…Shit! I just hate this! Just forget it, just forget it. I want to make my two months as good as possible. I don't know how long I will be able to live in denial to all of this, so might as well make it last." I sighed and started to walk again, quickly blocking out the fact that I would be without a family in two months._

"_Bells, it is okay. You will always have a family in the pack…" _

"_Jacob, just shut up. I want to walk, and talk about anything else. And doesn't the pack like hate me for taking you to the vampires?" I looked at him, and saw his reaction and I chuckled. "I'm not stupid."_

"_Well, they just don't understand why I'm spending anytime with the vampires, that is all. Don't worry about it. So, do you have a…" He ran his fingers through his hair, not looking at me._

"_Oh my god, you did not just do what I think you did." I stopped and looked at him. _

"_Do what?" He tried to look innocent but he knew that I had caught him._

"_You tried to make it seem like your being all high and mighty by sticking with me. Dude, you just stared at my breast! I mean, god!" I turned quickly, feeling my face turn a slight shade of pink. Why the hell was I blushing?_

"_So I take it you don't have a boyfriend?" He tried to press me._

"_Jacob, drop it. Please."_

"_Not until you tell me if you are single." He was trying to be cute, but he was just being an ass._

"_You want to know the truth? Every time I fall in love, I have been kicked out, and have just been hurt. I don't want to go through the crap anymore. So, yes, I am single. And, no, I wont go out with you. I can't go through being kicked out of Charlie's life and your's." God, Jacob was making me cry again. I quickly wiped it away, and didn't look at him._

"_Bella, I didn't know." He went to hug me and I moved away._

"_I know, you didn't know, but…Jacob I'm sorry. I can't get hurt again." I looked down at the ground, my hands still in my pockets. This sucked. The one guy who might feel slightly the same way that I did for him, and I had to push him away. "I'm sorry."_

"_Bella, I understand. Don't worry about." He smiled at me, but under his breath I heard him whisper. "I can wait."_

"_Jacob, I'm sorry." I leaned up and hugged, but let out a soft whimper as I strained my arm. "Damn." I pulled back. One of the few time I could hug Jacob, and I couldn't even enjoy it._

"_Bella." I saw his hands tremble._

"_Jacob, screw the wolf crap. I'm fine, I'll get over it. But I swear if you turn into a wolf right now, I won't forgive you." I kept my cool, trying to get him to believe me._

"_Sorry." He suddenly stopped shaking and looked at me and sighed. "Now what?"_

"_Lets go find that god damn peaking Edward."_

_Sorry it is kinda short, I'm at a sleepover. Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Tag, You're It

**BPOV**

I walked towards the Cullen's house with Jacob next to me. It took us about an hour to get to the house, but when I left the house, it was only ten, so the night was still young.

Once we got to the house, I let out a soft yawn, but didn't look at Jacob as he gave me a questioning look. I opened the door and looked around.

"Hello Bella. We didn't expect to see you again today." He smiled. Carlisle was so nice. Looking around, I noticed that he was watching as Emmett, Andrew, Rosalie, and Alice played a card game, and Esme was next to him. Where was Edward and Jasper?

"Hello Carlisle. Where is your peeping tom of a son?" This got Emmett's attention. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well if it's not me, and Jasper would never do something that…childish and creepy. That only leaves Edward." He perked up. Emmett was too happy about this.

"And tell me, where is he?" I was so pissed right now, but Jacob chuckled slightly and moved over to stand against the wall, watching to see what was about to unfold.

"Upstairs with Jasper." Alice look at me, and she was smiling. Damn pixie, she probably saw this happening already.

Nodding, I ran up the stairs and looked around, being silent. When I heard no noise, I let out a loud huff. "Edward, Jasper! Which room are you in? Tell me now or I won't come back here again!" I said, not yelling so much as just saying, and I knew that everyone in the house could hear it.

"In here Bella!" It was Jasper, and then I heard something else.

"Damn you Jasper!" I followed the voice of Edward and walked into a room in the back, and the sight shocked me.

Jasper had both of Edward's arms behind his back, and was just standing there. The shock must have been felt by Jasper, because he laughed softly. "He tried to run." He released his arms, and looked at me. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" I thought about that for a second.

"No, stay. If he tries to run, you can stop him." I smirked, and Jasper moved to the side, while Edward just looked at me.

"So, peeping tom huh? I never took you for a pervert." Cue Emmett's laugh. God, I hated the whole super hearing vampire thing.

"I'm not a peeping tom, Bella." His voice was calm, but he kept eyeing Jasper, as if he was judging whether he could get far away before Jasper caught him.

"Don't think about it Edward!" Alice, the physic. Of course.

"Oh really? Then why the hell were you in my room? I'm pretty sure that you could be arrested for that! For Pete sake! Charlie is a police officer!" I shook my head, and started pacing. "Jasper, don't you dare calm me down." I said before he could even try to.

"Because I thought it was interesting to see a human sleep." Edward looked at his hands slightly. He was acting like he was four. This was a messed up life I was being sent into, but it was better than bouncing from foster home to foster home…maybe.

I rolled my eyes, still pacing quickly. "That could easily be put as a stalker! And a pervert! Edward, really? This is so creepy! Don't you dare ever do that again!" I stopped pacing and looked at him, glaring.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I came in there just to make sure you go home safe, and but then I got interested. It was so amazing, it was just intriguing. I had to watch."

"Well watch some other human." I closed me eyes and let out a strained laugh. "I'm sure Jacob would like the extra protection." I laughed, and it was matched by the howling of everyone else in the house, and I ever heard Jasper's muffled laugh.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

"Your damn right you wont do it again. But I guess it is okay, just messed up." I sighed and turned around. "Okay, I'm going downstairs to talk with everyone for a little, then I'll go home again."

I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, looking at Emmett. He was still laughing. "Bella, you need to become a Cullen! You are the best!" I smiled slightly, but turned my attention to Andrew.

"We have adopted him." Esme said happily. "Or we will tomorrow." She smiled down brightly at her new son. She was the perfect mother, and I wanted a mother like her.

"I'm so happy for you all." I smiled.

"I get to decorate his room!" Alice started to jump up in down in her seat, making everyone laugh.

"And soon we will need to expand." Carlisle said, and winked at me, and I smiled. They did care if I was in the family or not. Maybe I could learn to be the only human in this place, if everyone continued to be like this, well other than Edward.

"Okay, well if we do, or should I say when we do, I get to plan it all! I could paint the walls, and then pick out the furniture, oh and the wardrobe!" She was so happy, and I wouldn't disappoint Alice. I had never had someone care so much about just my room and if I had what I wanted. I felt as if I could cry.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jasper asked, coming down the stairs, with Edward right behind him.

I looked at him and smiled. Damn emotion reader. "Yeah, just…thinking." I didn't want to get my hopes up. They could always tell me no when the two months were up, and I would have to deal with that.

He gave me a questioning look, and I gave him a begging look, and he just nodded, and walked over to Alice.

"Bella, what type of clothes is that?" Alice asked, turning everyone's attention to me. Thank God I still had the sweatshirt zipped up.

"Um…Pajama's?" What would I tell her? What was she asking?

"They are so old! Come on, I bought you new clothes a while ago." She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Alice! You did not buy me clothes!" I didn't know whether to mad or happy about it.

"Well all of your clothes are so old!" She looked me over, and that hit me hard. "Don't your parents buy you anything?" The moment she said it, she seemed to remember that I was a foster child.

"No, no they don't." I sat down on my bed and looked at my hands. "My parents never bought me anything, and I don't let my foster parent's buy me anything." I let out a choppy sigh, and tried to not cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You know hat? You need to just ignore me. I'm a stupid vampire, please forgive me!" She pulled me into a gentle hug, and I hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it. I understand, it is hard to remember sometimes." I gently rubbed her back. "It is okay, don't beat yourself up over it."

"Bella, you're the best. I can't wait until you're my sister!" She smiled and then ran into her closet.

I couldn't wait to be part of this family either. From the first time I walked into the house, even though I knew they were vampires, I wanted to be part of them. I felt as if they cared for me, even though they knew how injured I was from my history.

She reappeared with four bags full of clothes. "I only managed to buy these. I didn't know exactly what you liked, but I saw you with these clothes on in a lot of different visions, so I bought them!"

I was shocked. "Oh, no no no. I can't take these! It's too much, Alice, really…" She must had spent so much money. I had trained myself to not accept anything more than what was necessary for life.

"Bella! We have been alive for so many decades, we have so much money, more than what we know what to do with! Please? If you don't take them, then I will just leave them here until you come live with us!" She smirked at me. She had a point.

"I don't think Charlie would like if I accepted this stuff…Although he is kicking me out soon, so I guess he wouldn't mind…"

"Okay, so next time we drop you off at your house, we will take these in for you. Here." She reached in a bag and pulled out a pair of short pink shorts, and a skin tight light blue v neck shirt.

"Alice, I love it!" I wasn't lying. I loved it, it was possibly the prettiest piece of clothing I had seen, and it was only pajamas? I was going to become spoiled when I moved here.

"I knew you would!" she smiled smugly and put clothes on the clothes on the bed, and skipped out of the room.

I let out a sigh and quickly changed. The fabric was so much softer than anything I had ever felt before. I felt so comfortable, and I smiled. I quickly folded the clothes I was wearing up and placed them next to the bag. They were so old and worn, they didn't deserve to touch the new ones.

Opening the door, I smiled at Alice. "There we go! Now you look like a Cullen!" She chuckled softly but then rubbed her chin. "But your hair…It would look so much prettier if you put it down."

"Alice, I'm in pajamas. Does it matter how my hair looks?"

"Of course! You always have to look your best!" She pulled me back into the room, and I dipped my head back, letting out a soft moan of fake anger. "Oh hush! You are beautiful, but just let me bring just a little more of it out. Please?" She looked at me, and batted her lashes.

"Fine!" I smiled brightly. No one had called me beautiful, and no one ever wanted to play with my hair.

She sat me down and pulled out a brush from a side drawer and took my hair out of the hair tie and looked me over. "See! You look so much prettier with your hair down, if that is possible." She smiled and started to brush my hair, and then pulled out a straightener and made it poker straight. She managed to do all that in only a few minutes, while it would have taken me close to an hour. "No lets go show that peeping Edward." She whispered it so quietly that I barely heard her.

Standing up, I looked at myself in the length mirror. I was happy. I did look pretty. I loved the outfit, and my hair looked good that straight. Smiling, I nodded.

She grabbed my arm and led me downstairs. "She's done!" She called out happily.

Once I was in the view of everyone, I smiled brightly. Everyone looked, and gave me slight comments, but Emmett, Jacob, and Edward gave me the most shocking comments.


	12. Fashion Show

**BPOV**

Walking down the stairs, with everyone looking at me, I felt loved. I bent my head down just as the comments started to hit me.

"Damn! Bella's hot! No way inn hell she can just be my little sister!" Emmett said, and as I glanced, I could tell that he had his eyes glued to me. I felt my face turn a slight shade of pink. "Now I know why Edward was a peeping tom! You're hot!" This made my face turn just slightly redder, and Edward smacked him in the back of his head.

"I'm not a peeping tom!" But then his eyes fell on me. "But I think this enough of a reason to understand if I was." My face turned redder, and I feared what Jacob would say.

I let out a slight sigh and looked at Jacob. "Come on, I know you want to say something." This was going to such, but after he said it, we could get past if. I fought to calm down, and I felt my face cool down, and I knew I was no longer blushing. This was going to suck.

"Damn Bella, I thought you were hot in the tank top, but I don't think you could get any hotter than this." That defiantly did it. My face turned bright red, and I turned around, hearing Emmett laugh.

"Way to go Jacob! She likes you!" Oh no he didn't. There was no way in hell Emmett would tell Jacob that I liked him. I turned around, and I felt all heat disappeared from my face.

"Aww, is Emmett jealous? I mean you said it yourself, I'm hot. Are you falling for me instead of Rosalie?" I knew that would be a good way to get him. The moment I said, Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"Answer the question Emmett." This would be good.

Emmett glared at me, and I just smirked back. Sweet sweet victory. "Of course not Rose! I love you!"

Rosalie glared at him and looked at me, giving me a slight wink, and then went back to glaring at him. "Emmett Cullen, you better not think that you can go and call Bella hot, and then still have me." She got up and stormed out of the room, but I knew it was all an act.

Emmett got to his feet and started to follow like a lost little puppy. "Rose, babe! You know I didn't mean it like that. Baby!" He kept begging, and then I could no longer hear them.

Andrew was laughing into a pillow, trying to muffle it, but then looked around. "Is Emmett in trouble?" Poor kid, it would take him a while to understand Emmett. Hell, I had no idea what was going on, although I was older than Andrew, and I still didn't fully understand him.

"No, just stupid." Alice said, smiling and sitting down next to Andrew again. "Have you had any visions yet?"

"No. I wish I could control them more like you." He smiled though. He was a trooper, and I felt a pang of pride that he was my birth brother.

Jacob coughed slightly, but I was the only one to look at him. He tilted his head towards the door and I stole a glance at my watch. Damn, midnight. Oh well, Charlie wouldn't care, and I had been up later than this before.

Following him out the house, I smiled. "Aren't the Cullen's great?"

"No." This caught my attention right away.

"What the hell Jacob? They took in my brother, and they said that they will care for me once I am out of a family." Now I was pissed. What the hell was his problem?

Jacob stopped walking and looked around. The house was no where in sight, and I was sure that the vampires inside could no longer hear us. "Bella, you can have a family in the pack. You know that, right? We want to be your family." He kept looking around, as if he was waiting for someone.

Then the person, or the creature, appeared. Three giant wolves came out of the forest, and looked at me.

"Can you guys please be human? I'm not used to the whole wolf thing." I asked. It was so weird talking to wolves, and it kinda creeped me out.

The biggest wolf, which I guessed was Sam, nodded and they all disappeared back into the forest. They came back moments later, all only in loose jean shorts, no shirt, nothing like that.

"Bella, this is the newest member to our pack, Seth. He wanted to come along to meet you." Jacob gestured to the smallest boy, and I nodded.

"I wanted to meet the vampire girl." He smiled, and chuckled softly.

"Bella, we are here because we want you to join our pack family. We care for you, and we want to keep you safe." God, I didn't think Quil could be nice at all, and that was him, saying this nice things and about him caring for me.

"Bella, we _need _to keep you safe. We all feel that you are already part of our family, and we want you to be." Sam said softly. I knew that Seth would say nothing, because he had never met me before.

"But the Cullen's feel the same way! You know what, screw it! Split the weekends and holidays! I don't care! Just… I need a family, and if you fight over me, then I will just go to another foster home. I'm serious, I don't need this. I want to be in both of your 'families', but I can't do it if it is a battle." I put my head in my hands.

"Bella, we don't want to put stress on you, but you have to pick one or the other." God, Sam was annoying sometimes.

I whipped my head up and glared at him. "No, I don't. Because if you care for me enough to want me to be in the 'family', they you will accept me for who I am. If I want to be part of the Cullen's lives, and your's, then you will either accept that, or you wont let me join your 'family'. You are not going to make me choose." I took a step forward so I was only inches from his face.

"Bella, we can't do that." His voice was even, but mine was not.

"Sam, let me make you choose. Either you want me in your family, with all my problems, or you don't. You choose." I stood there, arms wrapped tightly around my body.

Sam looked at the others around him. "We will have to talk it over." Then I lost it.

"You know what? If you have to talk it over, then never mind. Have fun, you dogs." I turned around, fighting the stinging in my eyes as I ran away, feeling as if I was slipping into my eight year old self. I knew this was too good to be true.

After I couldn't run anymore, I looked around and found a rock, sitting down. I wanted to make sure that I didn't ruin my new clothes. Putting my head in my hands, I started to yell.

I couldn't stay sitting on the rock anymore, so I jumped up and picked up some twigs and rocks, throwing them all over. I ran up to a tree and punched it, then cradled my hand as the pain washed over me. I welcomed it, it showed me that I could handle this, I could handle the pack shit.

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jacob asked softly, slowing walking up to my side.

"Because then I know that this is real. It is a punishment for letting my shield down. I wanted to keep it up, but my heart told me 'No, they care for you! They would never hurt you!' I can't wait until I'm dead, or maybe a vampire. Then my heart will no longer beat, and I can no longer follow it." I fell to the grass, cradling my hand to my chest.

"Bella, don't ever talk about becoming a bloodsucker like them." Jacob sat down next to me, looking at me closely.

I was so angry, but I did my best not to move so that I didn't get grass stains on my clothes. If I was good, then Alice wouldn't be mad, and then I might still get a family in the Cullen's, but only if I was good.

"Bloodsuckers? Jacob, they are the closest thing I have to a family." I looked down at my hand and painfully flexed my fingers. It wasn't broken, and probably not even sprained. Thank god, I already had a giant scar on my arm, I didn't need anything else.

"No Bella! You have the pack!" He was so upset, it made my heart ache, and then want it to stop beating. Each beat my heart made, it was closer to throwing me off the edge. I couldn't let it rule my life, but yet I wanted to so badly.

"Jacob! If they were truly my family, then they would accept me how I am! They wouldn't need to talk it over." I looked down at my hand and thought about punching a rock. The pain might take my mind off of what was going on.

"Bella, you're right. We don't have to talk it over. We would love for you to be in our family, even if that means we have to share you with the Cullen's. I'm sorry that I ever said that. Of course we want you to be in our family. That would be the greatest honor for us, for me." Sam appeared, and he looked as if his soul was dead. He looked so sad, as if his body was vacant.

The beats of my heart sped up, and my barrier crumbled. Screw it. If I got hurt, I would go and break a bone, but I can't be alone anymore. Getting to my feet, I ran and hugged Sam, feeling the eight year old appear. "Aww Sam! Thank you! You just made me so happy!" I fought to regain control, but this time the eight year old was too over powering.

I ran over to Jacob and started to jump up and down. "Did you hear that Jakey? I'm part of your family now!" I smiled, and continued to bounce in my place.

"Jacob, what is going on?' Quil entered the clearing, a shocked look on his face.

I ran up to him. "Come on Quil! Look happy! Like this!" I smiled and started to jump even faster. Why the hell couldn't I get control this time? I could always get control after a few seconds, but not this time. I was stuck in a room with no doors, no windows, and I was trapped.

"She was abused as a child, when she was eight to be exact. Her parents abused her, then sent her from one foster home to another. A lot of times she will be thrust into an eight year old state. Although, this is the first time I have seen it this bad…"

God, why was I still like this? Oh my god! Would I always be like this? For the rest of my life?

_I need reviews! I totally make up all of this as I go along. I wanted to know your ideas. I was thinking it would be interesting if she staid like this, but then she couldn't end with someone. Do you think I should leave her like this, make her act 17 again with slight lapses, or make her 8 until I do something to bring her out of it (which I already know what it would be) thanks!_


	13. Back In Time

Thank you Twilightlover4life and donna79 for your ideas! I will put them to good use, considering the fact that I had no idea, and yet it was amazing! Your ideas really helped, and they will both make the story so much better! Thank you both so much! This chapter is for you!

_**JPOV**_

_As I watched Bella, I was terrified. She was eight again, but why? "Bella, come on. Let's go see Carlisle, okay?" I looked at Sam, and he nodded, as did Quil._

"_Aww, do we have to?" Bella's voice was high, and she was skipping around. Oh god, this couldn't be good._

"_Yes we do Bella. Come on." I reached out my hand and she took it with a sigh._

"_Bye Quil! Bye Sam!" She waved goodbye and started to skip back to the house with me. As we got to the house I let out a gulp and opened the door._

"_Guys, we have a problem." I let go of her hand and Bella skipped over to Esme._

"_Hey mom! I just met the nicest guys! They where big, and scary looking, but they were nice! Their names are Quil and Sam! They look like Jakey!" Everyone looked at me with scared looks, even the new kid. What is his name, Andrew? What the hell did I care. Shit, he was Bella's birth brother, that's right. Damn she had a messed up life._

"_I don't know what happened! She was invited to live in both your lives, and mine, and she just had this melt down! She won't snap out of it!" I was becoming more and more panicked as I started to explain._

"_Bella, sweetie. Do you want to go play with Andrew and Emmett upstairs?" Esme asked softly, just as confused as everyone else._

"_Yay! Emmy!" She started to jump up and down and looked at Emmett. "Pretty please?" She batted her eyes softly._

"_Of course kido." Emmett looked at me, and I shrugged. He held out his hand to Bella, and she took it, smiling brightly. Andrew followed, and then they were gone upstairs._

_I slumped down against the wall and looked around. "Any suggestions?"_

"_Well, we need to know the core of the problem. We need to know what is causing her to go back to this point in time." Was Carlisle so stupid! I told him this earlier._

"_Doc, she was abused and thrown out of her family when she was eight. She wants a family, so when someone says something that is like a family, or says she can be part of their family, she goes back to that time. She wants a family, and when she gets it, she goes back to when she lost the chance at childhood." Everyone looked at me with shocked looks and I glared back. "Just because I haven't been through school dozens of times, doesn't mean I'm stupid."_

_Emmett appeared and looked around, slumping down on the stairs. The blonde was suddenly at his side, stroking his arm. I looked at him, shocked. "Where is Bella?" For god's sake, she was eight at the moment!_

"_Relax. She crashed, and Andrew is watching her." He glared at me, and I guess I showed more than I thought I did. "Andrew has more restraint than Jasper does now. She is fine." _

_I looked at Jasper then, and the pixie was holding him back, but he was hissing softly. "I have plenty of restraint! You all have the blood lust for Bella and Jacob's blood, and I have to feel that, just like any other emotion, along with my own! I have plenty of restraint, more than Carlisle even, because I have to deal with everyone else's blood lust."_

_Everyone was hit with this fact. I didn't think of that, but he was still a blood sucker that wants poor Bella's blood._

"_Either calm down, or leave. I have blood, and you saying that everyone in this room thirsts for my blood freaks me out. The only reason why I am still sitting here is because we are talking about Bella. Now, shut up." I growled the last part, and Jasper could feel my anger, and quickly calmed._

"_Okay, well I don't know what to tell you. We will do our best, but we can't help her until she is down here and we can evaluate her." Carlisle, doctor, right forgot about that._

"_Fine. I'll be in the yard guarding if you need me." I was so tired, but I couldn't stand another minute in this hell hole._

_Walking outside, I moved to where they couldn't see me. I quickly stripped down, and attached the jeans to my leg and took off my shoes, tucking them under a bush, and then changed._

_**BPOV**_

_I woke up and sat straight up. I saw that I was in a well decorated room, and I started to bounce up and down slightly. I was on a very comfortable bed, and looking around I still couldn't figure out who's room I was in._

_I heard a soft tap on the door and I smiled, pulling the blanket up towards my face. Even my mind was slipping into the eight year old state, fully. I was loosing all control, and I was even starting to fully think like an eight year old. God, I was screwed._

"_Come in!" What the hell was that? Now my voice was high pitched too? I looked forward, but I felt as if I was looking through a tunnel, and my only exit of a small light was fading fast._

_Alice skipped into the room with a wooden tray in her hands. "Hey Bells, how are you?" Her voice was just as high as mine, but I could tell something was wrong._

"_Great! This bed is so soft! Who's is it?" I looked around and smiled. Why would vampires need a bed? Oh well, it was comfy! Comfy? Oh god, I was slipping._

"_It is mine and Jasper's. Here sweetie, Esme made you some pancakes." She put the tray down in front of me, and I smiled brighter as I saw all that was on it. Three pancakes on an elegant white plate, a bottle of syrup, a few pads of butter on a small plate, a knife and butter fork, and a glass of orange juice._

"_Thanks Alice!" I smiled and grabbed the orange juice quickly drinking it, and then ate the pancakes happily. Once I was done I smiled up at her._

"_Do you want to go downstairs and play with Emmett and Andrew?" _

"_Yeah! I want to play with Emmy and Andrew!" I got out of the bed and ran downstairs and smiled brightly at Emmett, but then looked around, frowning. "Where's Jakey?"_

"_He is outside." Emmett said, but patted the seat next to him. "Come here Bells." _

_I ignored him and ran outside. Carlisle followed me quickly, and was behind me the whole time. Suddenly, a large wolf appeared in front of me, but stopped in his tracks._

"_Doggy!" I ran forward and reached forward, but he was gone before I could grab his neck, and I let out a whimper, looking around._

"_Jacob, I think she wants you to come back." Carlisle said, even though I was fighting the urge to refer to him as Daddy, even in my mind._

_Slowly, the large wolf reappeared, and I opened my arms, and he slowly walked forward, dipping his head. I wrapped my arms around his head and smiled brightly. He let out a low, content growl that sounded almost like a purr. _

_I pulled back and sat down. Carlisle came up behind me and he nodded to the dog, and then he was gone._

_I looked up at my soon to be father and I pouted. "Where did the doggy go?" I wanted him back._

_Then, Jakey walked towards me and sat down, smiling. "Hey Bells. We have some questions for you." I jumped to my feet and sat down on Jakey's lap. _

"_Jakey! You're back!" I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back gently, letting me sit on his lap why Daddy asked me questions. Daddy? Jakey? My own thoughts were gone. Wait… The light was fading… Yeah! Jakey was here, and so was Daddy! I wanted to play with the big doggy again, but Jakey was nice too. (If you haven't noticed, she totally lost all control. Just a heads up)_

"_Bella, we have some questions for you. Is that okay?" Daddy asked me softly, and I looked at Jakey, who nodded softly, slightly tightening his grip around my waist, but only slightly._

_Looking back at Daddy, I smiled and nodded slightly._


	14. I Have A Secret

_Donna79, I love long reviews! It shows me that you care enough to write something! So thank you! And while she is like this, she will spend most of her time at the Cullen's, but once she is "healed" per say, she will go with the pack. But don't worry, there is going to be a twist about two months away, or a few chapters. So, you'll have to wait and see what happens!_

**CPOV**

Looking at Bella in Jacob's lap, I knew that this would be a challenge. She really was an eight year old again, and I worry for her. "Bella, how old are you?" I almost feared the answer.

"I'm eight!" She smiled brightly, but then her face fell. "Wait, you're not my Daddy… But I'm glad! Will you be my new Daddy?" Her tone of voice broke my dead heart.

"Of course Bella. I would love to be your dad."

"Thanks daddy!" She smiled and then looked at Jacob. "I have a secret."

"Do you want to tell me?" Poor Jacob. We could all tell that he loved Bella, and now she was basically eight. The poor man.

"Sure!" She leaned forward and covered his ear and whispered. I was so thankful for my hearing, or else I would never know what she would have said. "My daddy used to hit me when I was bad. Will new daddy do that?"

I saw the pain across Jacob's face. "Of course not, Bells. Your new Daddy loves you, he would never hurt you." This was going to be hard on us, especially Jacob.

"Promise?" She was still whispering, and I could tell she was scared to go back to being abused.

"I pinky promise." Jacob held up his huge pinky towards Bella and she smiled, linking it with hers.

"Okay, I believe you." She looked at me and smiled a bright smile.

"Bella, how many times has your daddy hit you?"

She looked up thoughtfully and then started to stick up her fingers as she recalled. It pained me to see that she held up all ten little fingers, and she kept going, starting over. "At least twenty times, probably more."

"Why did he hit you Bella?"

"He said that I was the one ruining his life with Mommy, if I came home late, if I asked for something that they didn't give me, and if I ever asked a question." I saw the tears start to pool in her eyes and she leaned against Jacob, who gently started to pet her head.

"When did he start to hit you?" I hated to put her through this, but it might help with getting her back to seventeen again.

"When I was five. I got home from school late because my bus driver was talking to us, and he beat me and threw me into a wall." She closed her eyes and hid her face in Jacob's chest.

Jacob looked at me and I nodded. "I think I have enough for now." I got up and walked into the house. "Emmett, Alice. Can you go cheer up Bella? I just asked her some very hard questions."

Emmett and Alice nodded, and Emmett turned to Andrew. "Wanna come?"

Andrew just sat there, eyes glazed over. Alice sat down next to him. "Andrew? What do you see?" I could tell that she was fighting back her own vision. She wanted to have a vision and see if she could see what he was seeing.

He pulled out of his vision and looked at us. "Three weeks." He whispered, and no one knew what he meant.

"Andrew, three weeks what?" Emmett clearly had grown attached to the little guy, and he sat down next to him, watching closely.

"Three weeks until she is healed, and until everything starts to go wrong."

**Andrew's POV**

"Wanna come?" I could hear Emmett ask, but I had already slipped into my vision.

"Jacob?"

"You're back! Bella!" He swung her around in a circle, smiling.

"What do you mean I'm back? Where did I go?" Bella struggled from his grasp and looked at him.

"You have been an eight year old for three weeks." He smiled, but then sniffed the air and gulped.

Before he could explain, I walked in. "Guys, there is someone here for Bella." I looked at Bella and took a deep, unneeded breath. "It's not good, Bella."

Then I was pulled out. "Three weeks." I whispered, knowing that no one would know what I meant, but Jacob said that Bella had been an eight year old for three weeks. In three weeks someone would come for Bella, and it's not good.

"Andrew, three weeks what?" Emmett sat down next to me, watching closely, confused.

"Three weeks until she is healed." Everyone seemed happy about that, but then I continued. "And until everything starts to go wrong."

Everyone was shocked, and Alice looked at me. "What did you see?"

"Jacob and Bella talking about how she was eight for three weeks, and then I came in and said that someone was there for Bella, and it wasn't good." I looked around and my heart sunk.

Alice slipped into her own vision, but came out quickly. "Damn it, the whole pack must be at the house! I couldn't even see Andrew's future! Damn wolves." She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to force another vision.

I looked at Carlisle, begging for help. "Carlisle, what do we do? I didn't see who came here, and I can't force visions like Alice."

"For now, we need to get Bella through to those three weeks. There has to be something that triggers her, but just let it run its course, and then we will deal with the visitor when they come."

I nodded and got to my feet, and then looked at Emmett, and easily made him stand up. "Come on." He pouted slightly, but it was only because I was stronger than him.

We walked outside, and looked around. Bella was sitting in front of Jacob, and they were talking. I saw him tense when I walked towards him, but I tried to ignore it. The moment I got outside, I held my breath. I didn't get one whiff of Bella or Jacob's blood. I was proud of myself. "Hey Bella."

"Andrew!" She ran up and hugged me, and Jacob was behind her instantly, glaring at me. I gently patted her back and stepped back, looking at Jacob with a look that said _I'm stronger than you think._

"Bella, do you want to play?" I asked softly, looking at Emmett, who was glaring at Jacob. He was becoming close to Bella, and I was happy about that. It was funny.

"Yay!" Bella ran off. "Count to a hundred!" Hide and seek, of course. I laughed and covered my eyes, counting loudly, but then looked at Jacob. "Go with her. I saw a vision that in three weeks she will be back to normal, but someone comes to see her. I don't know anything else, just keep her safe."

Emmett nodded in agreement, and then sat down, still as stone. Jacob made a face and then ran off, utterly confused.

I continued to count, and I realized that I wasn't counting until I went and found Bella, but I was counting down possibly the last moments I had with my birth sister.


	15. Be Quiet

_**This chapter is dedicated to donna79, as well as my next chapter in "Everyone Ends Up In Hell". I'm so sorry to hear that Donna, and I'm glad that my story could put even the slightest bit of happiness in your day.**_

_**Okay, I want Bella to be in the child form for a little while, but I don't quiet know what all to do with her. It is hard when she is in this state, so this will probably be the last chapter with her at eight, or maybe one more. Not sure, depends what drama I can manage into this. Hope you enjoy!**_

**JACOB'S POV**

I ran after Bella, ad I found her high up in a tree. Man she was good. "Bells? It's just me. I'm ganna play with you. Come down though, you might get hurt."

"Jakey! Be quiet! And I won't get hurt! I do this all the time when I want to hide from Daddy! He can't climb trees, so when he is really mad I go outside and climb in a tree until he passes out." She giggled, looking completely safe and comfortable, but wait. Did she say pass out?

"Bells, why does your daddy pass out? Do you mean until he goes to sleep?"

"No, he falls down with a glass bottle in his hand. It usually breaks, and he makes me clean it up. Sometimes I get cut, and then he hells and hits me. But Jakey! Andrew will hear you and then we will loose!" Damn, her father was a real ass, wasn't he?

"Okay, Bells. I'll be hiding here. Be safe, okay?" I hid in a bush, but kept my gaze locked on the figure in the tree. Damn, three weeks? This was going to be hard.

_**Four day later…**_

**BPOV**

"We are going to go get something to eat, okay Bella? You stay here with Jacob." My daddy told me, and I looked around. Everyone was going, well all but Jakey, but Carlisle were the only one in the room. His eyes were black, which kinda scared me.

"Daddy?" I staid where I was, but I had to look around Jacob to see him.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why do I have to keep going to Charlie's house at night?" I didn't really like Charlie. He was barely home, and in the past few days, we never talked. I barely saw him, and when I did he was asleep on the couch. I would go up to my room, and either Emmy or Jakey would be there, which I liked. They always would whisper to me until I fell asleep, and when I woke up, they would be there! Emmy would be awake, looking at my drawings, and Jakey would be asleep on the floor.

"Because he is taking care of you right now. In a little while, Jacob's family and our family will take care of you. Don't worry, it will be soon." He smiled, waved, and then was gone.

I sighed and looked back at Jakey. "What do we do now?"

"Are you hungry?" I thought for a moment. My old daddy used to tell me that if I ate a lot, then the family would run out of money, and then I would die on the streets. I kept a straight face, but shook my head. "No thanks." I already felt terrible for eating the pancakes a few days ago. So far I had only eaten a piece of toast each day, and that was at Charlie's.

"Bella, are you sure? You haven't eaten all day." I could tell that Jakey was upset, but I couldn't do that to my new family.

"I ate today. I ate a big breakfast." I tried to remember whether Jakey or Emmy was at my house today. Oh no, it was Jakey. I just liked to Jakey, and he would have to know.

"Bella, please don't lie to me. You didn't eat a big breakfast. You ate a piece of toast, no butter, just toast. Bella, you are going to get sick if you do that. Please? For me will you eat something?"

I closed my eyes and turned away. I didn't want to look at him when I kept lying to him. "I'm not hungry."

"Bella, please?" He was begging, I could tell from his voice. I wanted to cry.

I shook my head no again, and then suddenly I was in the air. Jakey had me over his shoulder and that was when I had my first fit. I don't know why, I just didn't want to eat. If I ate, I would become homeless and die. I started to punch his back and start kicking.

"Jakey! Stop! Don't make me eat!" I was then put down on the counter, and Jakey kept his arm across me. I kept struggling, but it was useless. Jakey was stronger than me.

Jakey didn't look at me. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pot of spaghetti that Mommy made for me yesterday, but since I don't eat that much, she put it in the fridge.

"Bella, you are going to eat a bowl of this. I know you might not want to, but it is the only way that you can be healthy." He opened the pot and reached into the cabinet, still holding me down, and got a bowl and a fork. Filling the bowl with spaghetti, and meat sauce, he put it in the microwave for a minute. He looked at me, and I was crying now.

"Jakey, please! Don't! Don't make me!" I begged, trying to push his arm away, trying to escape.

"Bella, I know you don't want to, but it is the only way to make you healthy, to keep you safe." He reached over and pulled the bowl out of the microwave, and scooped up a spoonful and held it towards me. "Please, I don't want to force you, but if I need to, I will."

I shook my head, the tears flowing freely. "Jakey, please, no." As I talked, he shoved the food in my mouth and then closed my mouth. I was forced to chew and swallow it. It was delicious, and I looked at Jacob closely. "Jakey, I can't… The family will run out of money and I will die on the street!"

"Bells, the Cullen's have plenty of money. You could eat until your sick everyday, and they won't ever run out of money." He hugged me softy.

"Are you sure? Because that was what my old daddy used to tell me." I wanted more food. After the first bite, I realized how hungry I was, and how much I wanted to eat.

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise." He pulled back and handed me the bowl. "Eat up, kiddo."

I smiled down at the bowl and picked up the fork, twirling the pasta around it and lifting it to my mouth. It was delicious, and I finished the whole bowl and smiled up at Jakey. He chuckled and took the bowl from me.

"Still hungry, kiddo?"

I thought for a second, and then nodded. I hadn't had a true meal in a while, and I was starving.

"What do you want, Bells?" He opened fridge and stepped to the side so I could look.

Jumping off the counter, I walked over to the fridge and started to look at everything in it. I pulled out a bowl and looked at it, smiling. "Soup?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed it, filled a bowl, and put it in the microwave. I looked at him.

"Do you want to eat something while we watch a movie?"

He smiled, pulled my soup out of the microwave, and put his own in. "Sure." After his soup was done, we walked into the living room and Jakey picked out a funny show about a girl on a comedy show, and her name was Sonny. (Sonny with a chance shout out!)

I ate the bowl hungrily, and once I was done I put it gently on the table, and curled up in a ball on the couch. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and I closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was Jakey putting a soft blanket on me, and kissing my forehead, then I was asleep.

_The whole spaghetti scene went differently then I originally planed. In school they had a speaker who had anorexia. Her parents forced her to eat mashed potatoes, and to this day she can't eat mashed potatoes. I was going to have it happen like that, but I didn't want Bella to hate Jacob about that. Okay, please review!_


	16. Trapped

**BPOV**

Opening my eyes, I let out a soft yawn, sitting up. "Jakey?" I was alone in the room, and I didn't like it. I wanted Jakey to be there. He kept me safe, always.

"Right here, Bells." Jakey walked back into the room, a bowl in his hand. "I thought you might be hungry." He passed me the bowl slowly and I looked down at it.

"Jakey, what is this?" I had never had this before, but then again, I've barely eaten anything in my life.

"Bells, it's mint chip ice cream. Eat it, it's good." He smiled and sat down next to me, changing the channels on the TV.

I picked up a spoonful of the green stuff, and put it in my mouth, biting down and quickly jumping to my feet. "Ow ow ow!" I nearly screamed as I grabbed my head.

Jakey jumped up right after me, grabbing the bowl just before it smashed on the ground. "What is wrong?"

"My head hurts! Ow ow ow make it stop! Make it stop!" I closed my eyes, gripping my head tightly and taking two fistfuls of hair next to my temples, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

I was pulled into warm hug as Jakey started to calm me. "Bells, it is okay. It is a brain freeze, it is normal." He chuckled softly, and then my head no longer hurt.

"Thanks Jakey." I smiled up at him, and sat back down, He handed me the bowl, and I pushed it back, shaking my head. "No, that stuff hurt my head." I mumbled, but then felt like running. "Jakey, can we play tag outside?"

Jakey shook his head, looking at me closely. "Bells, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Please, Jakey? I wanna play." I looked at him, pouting slightly, but mostly begging. "Please?"

"Okay, just be careful, alright?" He asked, looking slightly scarede about it, which didn't make sense, but oh well! I get to play with Jakey!

I jumped to my feet and squealed. "Yay! Count to fifty, and then come tag me!" I ran out of the house, hearing Jakey sigh and start to count slowly.

Giggling, I ran into the forest. I kept running and then I saw a deer on the ground. I walked over to it and let out a cry. "Deer? Are you okay?" I started to freak out, holding back tears. I love animals, and I knew this one was hurt.

"Bells, he is fine. He's just…sleeping." Emmett said, walking up behind me. I turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Emmy!" I jumped up from the deer and into his arms. "Your eyes are gold again!"

"Yeah kiddo, they are. What are you doing out here?" He asked, putting me down.

"I'm playing tag with Jakey. Shhh, don't tell him I was here, okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't, because then I would loose.

"I promise I won't say a word." He smiled and then tilted towards the trees. "Go on, don't let me ruin your game."

I nodded and ran off towards the woods. Poor little me, not watching where I was going. I tripped, and everything went down with me.

**Emmett's POV**

Poor Bella, I wanted her to be back to normal, but at least she wasn't suffering. Thank God I was good at hunting, and kept it clean. I didn't know if I could explain it to her if I was covered in blood.

I could feel the thud before I heard the blood curdling scream that followed. I darted over towards the noise, and the scene that awaked me terrified me. Bella was laying on the ground, her arm stuck in a metal bear trap. What the hell?

"Carlisle! Bella's hurt!" I moved over to her arm, about to open up the bear trap when I noticed how much blood there was. Bella was screaming out in pain, and I knew that her arm was being torn to shreds. I held my breath, but I already started to have the want for her blood. I craved it, but I knew that I wanted her alive and well much more.

Carlisle would take another few minutes to get here. He was almost in Canada, but I had to save Bella, now, or it might be too late. She was loosing too much blood. I had to act, and now.

Prying open the bear trap, I pulled Bella's wounded arm out of it gently, but her screams of agony didn't stop, they actually became worse. Wait, I watched an episode of house where the girl was bleeding from a gash in her leg, and he tied her scarf just above it, I'm guessing to stop the blood. (Just watched that episode, and it was amazing!)

Pulling off my belt quickly, I attached it just above where the wound ended, which ended up being just below her shoulder. Damn, this was screwed up. I tightened the belt and looked at Bella, trying to sooth her. "Bella, it's going to be okay." I then tilted my head. "Jasper, get here! Now!" I knew that he would end up being in pain over it too, but Bella was roughly an eight year old at the moment, she couldn't handle this herself.

Jasper appeared moments later. "I was on my way bro. What happened?" He asked, staying as far away from Bella as he could.

"Jasper, please. I know you are stronger than all of us around blood. Please use that talent and deal with it. Can you please take some pain from Bella." I didn't look up from Bella. My hands were covered with her blood, but I started to stroke her hair, trying to sooth her, but I knew I was failing. "Jasper!" I growled.

"I'll try, but I can only take away a max of half." He warned slightly.

"Damn it Jasper! Just do it, please! For Bella!" I was begging now. Bella looked at me, her eyes filled with tears, and she kept screaming. In her eyes I could tell she was begging for help.

I heard a thud, and I turned around, seeing Jasper on his knees, gripping his body. "I-I can't." He put his head in his hands, and I glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I barely took any of her pain, and I was in agony. I will take some, but Emmett, she is one hell of a girl to be able to handle this."

Looking back down at Bella, I saw that she was slightly eased, but it was barely any. "Jasper, she is in pure agony! Where the hell is Carlisle?"

"He's on his way." I could tell that Jasper was taking on as much pain as he could, and I guessed that was the only reason why he wasn't craving the blood of poor Bella.

I wanted to hug Bella, but I knew that if I did, I would just put her in more pain. I kept stroking her face, trying, and failing, to sooth her. "Bells, it is okay. You will be okay. Don't worry, I will keep you safe." I knew that my eyes would be black from the want of her blood, but I knew I would never act on it. Not this way, not Bella.

"Emmy, make it stop." Her voice was strained, and she was sobbing in utter pain. "Please." Her voice broke my undead heart.

"I will, once Carlisle will get here. Hang in there." I whispered, and then I heard two sets of footsteps; Jacob's and Carlisle's.

"Bells!" Jacob ran forward, dropping Carlisle's medical next to her, and trying to sooth her.

I wanted to blame him, but I knew that I was just as guilty as he was, possibly even more, and I hated that. As I looked down at Bella, I wished I could cry, or die. Her left arm was still bandaged from the scar that Jacob gave her, and her right arm was mangled from the bear trap.

Carlisle moved up. "Jacob, I'm sorry, but you need to move." His voice was calm, but I could tell he was panicked for this little girl that would soon be his daughter.

"Shouldn't the blood sucker get away?" Jacob glared at me, and I growled at him. This was stupid. I was bigger than him, and I hadn't hurt Bella once, he already did.

"Shouldn't the dog that can't control his claws get away? You know what? Screw it. Move, dog, before I make you." I growled, but tried to stay calm, because Bella whimpered through her sobs and screams.

"You can't make me." That was the straw that broke the camels back.

I grabbed his smaller frame and threw him towards Jasper, who pinned him down. "If you are smart, or care for Bella, you will stay pinned down, and not morph into the stupid wolf." I heard Jasper whisper quickly, and Jacob growled, but I ignored him.

"Carlisle, help her." I whispered, but returned my gaze to Bella, feeling my eyes fill with tears that would never fall.

"Emmett, I will try, but I don't know how much I can do. Emmett…she might loose her arm."


	17. New Big Brother Hope I got it right!

_School has started, so I will only be able to update on weekends, usually. I will try to update a chapter for both of my stories today, but I can only try. I really wanted to keep this story going, so…yeah. Enjoy!_

**EMPOV**

"Carlisle, no…" I looked down at Bella. Did I know her well? Not exactly. Did I care for her? More than I care for myself. If Bella lost her arm over this, over me letting her run off blindly, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Emmy…don't…leave…" Bella whimpered from the now blood soaked ground.

"Emmett, don't press yourself." Carlisle whispered softly. He wanted me to leave.

"No, I'm fine." I looked down at Bella. Her face was covered with her blood from me gently stroking her hair. She was still sobbing, but she was looking at me. She was only asking me to stay. I had to. "Don't worry Bells, I will never leave." I then looked at Carlisle. "Can you make the pain less?"

"I can give her morphine and knock her out for a little. Then she wont have to endure as much pain." As he talked, he opened up his medical bag and pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it.

Although she couldn't move her head, Bella could apparently see the needle, and she started to sob and scream louder, if possible. "Emmy!" She cried.

I pushed the hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead, and Carlisle pushed the needle into her hair, and pushed in the liquid. Dear god, it better be the morphine.

I heard a snarl from behind, and I knew that Jacob was pissed that I had kissed his "girlfriend" on the forehead. Screw him. I sat up, and saw that Bella's eyes were closing, and then her heart beat started to slow to a normal, almost sleep like, state. Knowing that I now had some blood on my mouth, I quickly wiped my mouth on my shirt sleeve.

"Sorry 'bout that Jaz. Go take wolf boy to Rose and tell her to keep him there." I said, not even looking up from Bella's almost unmoving, bloody form. Damn I screwed up big time.

"No he wont!" The damn dog growled.

That was it. I got up, eyes pitch black I'm sure, and slowly started to walk towards the dog.

"You did it now." Jasper whispered, and actually backed up. I scared the Major, the devil of war. This would be easy.

Jacob got to his feet quickly, but didn't morph. Too scared I'm sure. I walked at a human jog until I was right in his face. "You see that nearly dead girl over there on the ground? Yeah, you know her. You were supposed to watch her. I know it is just as much my fault as yours, but I am dealing with it. I helped her. You growled and wouldn't shut up. Now, either go now and let me help the girl you supposedly love, or I will have Jasper pin you to the ground again and let me tell you. He feels everyone's bloodlust, so if I crave blood enough around him, he might just loose it. So don't push me." I growled.

"Fine." Jacob turned around and was gone, Jasper right behind him.

Sprinting at vampire speed, I went back to Bella and Carlisle. "Shouldn't we take her to a sterile place before you start stitches and all this?" I asked. It creeped me out to watch Carlisle sew up Bella's arm like a rag doll, but I was more concerned about her getting an infection.

"Yes, but we don't have time. Emmett, she has lost a lot of blood already. If I don't get her to stop bleeding soon, she might die. I think I can save her arm, but she will have a lot of therapy to go through before she can have full use of her arm again. Done." He never looked up from Bella's arm. Thank god he was done. And she would keep her arm.

"Can I move her?" I was scared to touch her. She looked so fragile.

"Yes, just try to support her injured arm." He quickly wrapped her newly injured arm with new gaze and then just as quickly unwrapped her other arm, the one that Jacob had injured. "She will be less confused if she only has one arm wrapped up." He explained then looked at me.

I was starting to loose it. The scars that were left on Bella's arm were very deep and clear. I would kill that wolf, but for now I would have to get Bella home and safe. I can't wait until she is part of our family, that way she will be safe.

Gently, I picked up Bella, having her injured arm gently pressed against my chest so it was supported. I ran back to the house. Bella was safe, that was all I cared about.

**Two weeks later (Back to normal is happening…now! Not really =p) And Charlie decided to keep Bella for a few more weeks, but he won't tell anyone why…but you do soon!**

**JPOV**

Looking down at the sleeping Bella, I knew what I had to do. I loved Bella, and today made three weeks. The little one told us not to change anything that we wouldn't already do, so this seemed like something I would do. Okay, this would be the right thing to do, right?

Suddenly, her eyes started to slowly open. Damn it! I thought I had another hour. Oh well, too late now. "Morning sleepy head." I whispered. I hated that her left arm was covered with scars that I gave her, and that her right arm was basically useless since the bear trap incident. And she was still eight basically. This would be hard.

"Hi Jakey." she whispered just as softly, and sat up. "What's up?"

"I have a question for you?" I quickly sniffed the air. No one was in miles of this place. It took me ages to get Emmett away from this place, and he only did because everyone was scared he might die from hunger.

"Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head in such a cute way.

"Here, let's go outside." I picked her up and then ran outside, putting her down and looking at her. "How do you feel about me?" It felt so wrong talking to her about this when she was basically eight, but this might fix her.

"I like you Jakey! You are the best!" She hugged me with her left arm and I wanted to cry.

When she pulled back, I knew I had to act. I quickly pulled her to my face, pressing my lips gently to hers. I knew this was a crappy first kiss, because I made it quick, but it might work.

Pulling back, I looked at Bella. Dear god let this work. Please.

"Jacob?" She whispered. She was back!

"You're back! Bella!" I picked her up, and spun her in a quick circle, smiling brightly.

"What do you mean I'm back? Where did I go?" Bella struggled from my grasp and looked at me.

"You have been an eight year old for three weeks." I smiled, but then sniffed the air and gulped. Andrew was back. Shit, there was another smell too.

Before I could explain, Andrew walked in. "Guys, there is someone here for Bella." I looked at Bella and took a deep, unneeded breath. "It's not good, Bella."

Pulling closer to me, Andrew whipped around and then was gone. The bloodsucker was running. This would be bad.

"Bella! It's so nice to meet you!" A figure glided into the room, and I let out a growl.


	18. Stranger Taking Over

**BPOV**

I was so confused. Jake just kissed me, my right arm is bandaged and sore, my left arm is exposing the three long scars that Jake left, and here stood a stranger.

"Um…Who are you?" I didn't care if I was mean anymore. I had lost three weeks of my life to being eight basically, and everyone else knew what was going on but me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did Charlie not tell you? My name is Renee Swan. (I don't know her maiden name, sorry). I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come last month like I was supposed to, but I just moved." She smiled brightly at me. She was sweet, but I still didn't like her.

"And why are you here?" I looked behind her, and I saw that Emmett was coming from the forest, and Andrew was talking to him, clearly trying to hold him back from attacking the woman named Renee. Even from the distance, I could see him loosing his temper.

Under my breath I quickly muttered, "Emmett, I'm fine." I glanced at Renee quickly. "Calm down but don't leave." I muttered, but I knew he could still hear me.

He nodded, but staid where he was standing.

"I'm here to take you home, silly! I'm adopting you." She smiled and opened her arms as if to hug me, but I was freaking out.

"Adopt me?" No, the Cullen's were supposed to adopt me, or that pack, but not a stranger. I took a step back so that Jacob was in front of me, and looked at Emmett. "No, you can't!"

Suddenly, Emmett was behind Renee, but then walked up next to me at human speed, almost completely hiding me. "I'm sorry, but I believe you are mistaken. My father is in the process of adopting her." Emmett smiled slightly, but I could see he was tense, and ready to spring if anything happened.

"Yes, I know. But Charlie told the agency that he didn't think that Bella would be safe here. I mean, she has scars on one arm, and the other arm is bandaged. You don't take care of her." She kept her smile, but she was getting upset.

"Well if we sit down, then I'm sure we can work something out. I'm sorry, but she has already become part of our family." Emmett smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and Jacob wrapped his around my waist. Two large guys were next to me, protecting me. I felt safe.

"There is nothing to talk about other than her saying goodbye." Renee smiled and took a step forward, trying to pull me away from my family.

Jacob started to tremble slightly, his arm burning around my waist, while Emmett's was freezing my shoulders, but they were my family, and they cared for me more than this stranger.

"Please, just let us talk this over." Before Renee could answer, Emmett started to lead Jacob and me into the house. Under his breath I could hear him call the rest of the family. "We have a problem. Everyone in the family room, now. All sit around Bella."

I looked between Emmett and Jacob. I still really liked Jacob, but I felt a brotherly presence from Emmett. What happened in those three months? "What happened to my arm?" My voice was low, and I could barely hear it. I knew that Renee was behind me, but I knew she couldn't overhear.

"You fell in a bear trap. You are going to need therapy, but Carlisle thinks you will be fine." He whispered just as softly, because Renee didn't need to know that.

"Okay, I can go through the therapy with you guys." I dipped my head. This was going to not be good if I couldn't stay with the Cullen's.

As we sat down on the couch, Jacob to my right, cradling my injured arm on his lap, and Emmett to my left. Out of nowhere, the rest of the family appeared. Rosalie and Alice sat at my feet, Alice looking at me, Rosalie glaring in Renee. Carlisle and Esme where to the left of the couch, but close. Edward and Jasper stood behind me, both having a hand on my shoulder, and Andrew sat next to Alice, watching her closely for any visions.

"I don't know why you are all here, but I legally am Bella's guardian. I'm sorry, I need to leave soon. Can you pack up her stuff and say your goodbyes, I don't have a lot of time left." Renee smiled, but it was dropping into a frown.

"We were already in the progress of adopting her. If we could just wait, but Bella is our family." Carlisle tried to explain softly, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"I am her legal guardian. Bella, either get your stuff, or we will have to get it mailed to us." Growls answered her, but I pulled from them and got to my feet, looking at Carlisle.

"Wait, I will be eighteen in three months, don't I get a say of who I live with?" Pressure started to build up behind my eyes, and I fought not to burst into tears.

"Bella, darling. You aren't eighteen yet. And with your condition…" Carlisle hung his head, and then something inside of me snapped.

I turned around and glared at Renee. "You can't take me from my family! You don't know anything about me!" I got in her face and yelled. Heck, she could punch me and I would stand my ground. No one tells me where to go, not anymore.

"Yes I do. I know everything about you! I know about physiological condition, as well as your past in foster homes and everything!" She smiled, then looked around. "You don't scare me, none of you do. Bella is coming with me."

I turned and looked at the others. Alice and Andrew were both in a trance, and when they pulled out they hugged each other and started to dry cry. I knew what that meant. I had to go with her. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands and cried.

I was then wrapped in numerous pairs of ice cold arms wrap around me. "Bells, it is okay. You will be okay. We can fix this, I know we can." Emmett muttered.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and the arms pulled apart. I looked at Jacob, and he walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, we will never leave you." He whispered, and kissed my forehead gently.

Dipping my head, I let the tears continue to fall. "Come on sweetie." Esme whispered, and I could tell she was as pained as I was. She came over and gently supported me against her side, and Alice and Rosalie followed.

They took me upstairs, and I heard several angry growls, and yells of anger. As I walked up the stairs, I realized I had nothing her. I slept at Charlie's still, not here. So what was I going to get?

I was being led to Alice and Jasper's room. Once I walked into the room, they gently placed me on the bed, and I continued to cry, but now harder. Esme pulled me into a hug, and dry cried with me. Then Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"Why does this always happening to me?" I cried. These people where my family, yet I was being taken from them. Every time something good happens in my life, it is snatched away like a kid from a cookie jar.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We will fix this." After a few minutes, they pulled away and all disappeared, coming back with four bags. "We have some things that we want you to have until we bring you back here. Just some things to hold you over, although we will see you." Alice sighed and put the bags on the ground and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"We love you Bella, and we will fix this." They all hugged me, and then slowly walked down the stairs. I fell from the bed to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head on them and shook. I was falling hard for Jacob, and that was being taken from me. And I finally had a family, and now this woman Renee was forcing me away from them.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and then the normal childish voice that was now full of pain and sorrow. "Can I come in?" I lifted my head and saw Emmett poking his head through.

"Emmett." I whispered, and suddenly I was pulled into his arms.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but you have to go now. We will always be near though. We will keep you safe, and you will be back soon. I'm sorry, but Jasper and Edward are loosing it. Renee called the cops."

The tears continued to fall down my cheeks, but I just nodded and looked at him. "Emmett, please being me back as soon as you can."

"I promise." He picked up the four bags in his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around me and walked down the stairs at the same moment the loud sirens of the police car approach.


	19. Say Goodbye

**BPOV**

As I placed my bags in the trunk of Renee's car, I looked at the family I was be forced away from. The tears stung my eyes and started to fall again. Carlisle was talking to the police officer, and Renee was complaining to the other. Charlie, the coward, apparently asked not to attend this little meeting.

Looking around, I took a deep breath and the tears stopped. They were vampires, and Jacob was a werewolf, I would see them whenever I needed them, I'm sure.

Alice took a step forward and I hugged her gently. "Don't worry. I will keep an eye out for you." She pulled back and smiled weakly.

Rosalie then wrapped me in a weak hug as well. "I'm sorry if was ever mean to you. I can't wait to get time to make it up to you."

Edward looked at me, then held out a hand. Rolling my eyes, I opened my arms. "Hug me you peeking tom." I smiled weakly, and then he pulled me into a hug.

"You are just like my sister, Bella." He pulled back and smiled a crooked smile. "We have gone through so much, and we will be going through a lot soon enough."

Andrew, the poor boy, smiled softly. "I wish I could have spent more time with you. I can't wait to learn more about my sister." I hugged him softly and quickly, because I knew my blood still slightly appealed to him.

Carlisle came up and smiled slightly and hugged me. "We will straighten this out soon."

He was quickly replaced by Esme. "I love you Bella. I can't wait until you are my daughter, although I feel as if you already are." She pulled back and looked as if she was crying, although no tears were there.

Jasper then took an awkward step forward and dipped his head kindly. He was just as bad as Edward. "Jasper, can I please have a hug goodbye?" He was distant from the rest of the family, but he defiantly was becoming like my brother, not as much as Emmett, but still.

"Of course." He smiled and hugged me gently, and then backed up. That left only two more people.

Emmett smiled and took a step forward. "Why, I guess that means it is my turn. So, sis… can I have a goodbye hug?" I opened my arms wide and pulled his large frame against my smaller one. "I will be around a lot, got it?"

I pulled back and looked at him, and nodded softly.

After a slight hesitant moment, Emmett stepped back, and Jacob slowly took a step forward, looking at me with a watery smile. I nearly ran into his open arms and wrapped him in a tight hug, ignoring the pain in my arm.

"Don't worry. Whenever you need me, I will be there. I swear." He whispered softly into my ear. I loved the sound of his voice, and I didn't realize how much I would miss just being with him every moment that I could.

Pulling back, I smiled at him with a few loose tears falling down my cheeks. His warm hand gently wiped away the tears and he smiled at me with a small, watery smile. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine, but then pulled back after too short of a time.

"Bella, we have to leave now." Renee was becoming angrier and angrier, and she pushed me away from Jacob, which just aggravated me.

Looking back at Jacob and the Cullen's, they all smiled and waved. Emmett and Jacob both mouthed at the same time "Whenever you need us."

"Bye…" I smiled slightly, then walked over to the car, opened the back door, and slid in. I was furious at this woman. Maybe if I got her mad enough, she would send me back. This would be a challenge. All my life I had struggled to be perfect, and now I would have to struggle to make her hate me.

Reaching across, I quickly slammed the door, loudly, and lounged across the back seat, pulling out the small cell phone that the Cullen's gave me. I had unlimited text, and I would be using it a lot until I was back from this hell hole I was headed to.

Sliding into the front seat, Renee quickly buckled and drove down the long driveway. Glancing at me from the rear view mirror, she smiled weakly. "Sweetie, do you mind buckling up?" Her voice was sweet again, but I couldn't care less anymore.

Pulling out a piece of gum, I quickly chewed it and blew a large bubble, and the loud pop was exactly what I was wanting. "You're not the boss of me." Flipping my phone open, I pulled up my message page and started to type slowly, trying to figure out what to write.

"Sweetie, yes I am. I am your legal guardian. I want you to be safe." She kept glancing from the road to me in the rear view mirror, a worry line creased across her forehead.

"No you don't. If you wanted me safe, you would let me stay with my family." I decided to just send a text to everyone, the same text, and see how it goes from there. I started to slowly text, making sure to not mess up any words. "Just leave me alone."

Shaking her head, Renee muttered something. I turned my complete focus to the phone, and tried to ignore the evil person that sat in front of me.

_I miss you all. I know this is hard for all of us, but I don't want you to worry about me. We can always talk this way, and we will be together as a family soon enough._

After I sent this text to everyone, I pulled up my games, still popping my gum loudly and obnoxiously. I didn't even want to look at the drivers seat, so I clicked the solitaire game, but before I could even start the game, my phone started to shake uncontrollably. That's right, lighting fast vampires.

Sighing, I pulled up the first text message. Alice. I smiled at the thought of Alice freaking out to everyone to let her be the first to send a message. For all I knew, she might have already seen the text, and she just wanted to get it before she sent back her response.

_Bella, I know you will be alright. Don't worry, we will be around when you need us._

Smiling, I opened the next text. Jasper.

_Don't worry Darlin'. We will be there for you, always._

Awww, even Jasper sent me a text. That made me felt cared for. The next text was from Carlisle, but I was sure Esme had a large contribution to it.

_Bella, we already think of you as our daughter. We can't wait until it is official. Keep in touch, as much as you need to. Remember, we are always up and ready._

I silently chuckled, completely forgetting that I was in a car with a woman who ruined my life. I was slightly shocked that I didn't get a text from Rosalie, Andrew, or Edward, but I was fine with it. I knew that Rosalie was beating herself up for not being as nice to me as she could, Andrew didn't really know what a cell phone was, and Edward was just awkward Edward.

Taking a slight sigh, I pulled up the text from Emmett. I knew I would probably sob when I read Jacob's, and I would want to read it alone, not in this car with Renee.

_Hey sis. I hope it's alright, but me and the dog will be checking in regularly. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. _

I quickly glanced out the front window and let out a wince. We were pulling up to a small rancher, out in the middle of nowhere. We were here, the entrance to hell, and I had no way out without my monster of a family, and that might not be enough.


	20. It's Pink!

**BPOV**

The moment the car came to a stop, I got out of the car and folded my arms across my chest.

Renee got out and smiled at me. "Welcome home." She said, and pulled out the bags from the trunk, holding them with much effort.

"This is not home, it's hell." I muttered, the opened my phone, pretending to text so that she wouldn't walk to me.

"You will love it soon. Let me show you your room." She started to walk, and I followed, rolling my eyes. This was hard, but easier when I thought of the reward.

Walking into the house, I zoned out, not paying attention to anything other than my phone. She opened up a room with bright pink walls, and dropped the bag. "Here's your room. I'll leave you alone to get your room set up. Dinner is in half an hour." She walked out the door, leaving it open.

Going to the door, I closed it, and went to lock it, but it had no lock. "You're kidding me." I muttered, then rolled my eyes and looked around. Wooden chair, nice. Picking it up, I jammed it under the doorknob, then looked around.

The walls were pink, and the bed spread was a darker pink. There was a white dresser, and a bookshelf. Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the bed and opened up Jacob's text.

_Bella. I know this is hard for you, as it is for me. But you need to know that I care for you, and that whenever you need me, I will be there. Even when you don't need me, I will be there. I will right this wrong._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I smiled. I quickly typed back a response, and sent it to him and to Emmett.

_This place is terrible. Please come and visit me late tonight, I wont be getting much sleep anyway… _

I sent it and then moved towards the bags of the few materials I owned. Opening the fist one, I wiped away my tears then pulled out the items from the bags. The first bag was full of pajama's, and the second bag contained everyday clothes.

The third bag was the one that had the more memorabilia objects. There was a small photo album filled with pictures of the family, and the back had a few pictures of the wolf pack. There was a note in the back _Bella, a few memories to hold you over until we can create some more as a family ~Mom and Dad._

There was three bundle of books bound together with a silk ribbon, and it had a small note on it. _Three of my favorite books. ~Jasper _I smiled and looked at the spines of the books; The Catcher in the Rye, Of Mice and Men, and Romeo and Juliet.

Placing the books next to me on the bed, I pulled out the next item of the bag. There was a CD player, and as I opened it I saw a blue CD that was labeled _Songs for my Sister ~Edward. _

I placed that next to the books, and pulled out a booklet, which was attached to a container of pencils and a sharpener. On the first page was a note first page. _We saw some of your drawings. Can't wait to see what you create. ~Rose, Alice, and Andrew._

Then there was the last bag. Opening it, I saw three large picture frames. Pulling them out, I looked at them, loosing my breath. In the frames were three of my most hidden pictures, the three I had drawn most recently. The pictures where of the family playing baseball, which they always talked about, the family sitting and talking, and the pack sitting around a camp fire.

_Great drawings Bella. You really caught my awesomeness well._ _~Emmett_

I smiled, and looked at the pictures. I knew I wouldn't be in this house/hellhole for long, but it would make me feel a little better to have these hanging up. Looking around, I saw that there were three ugly, completely fake photographs hanging around the room. I took them down and replaced them with my drawings.

That left one more item in the bag. Looking into it, I pulled it out and looked closely before opening it. It was a long black box, and I was nervous to open it. I knew it had to be from Jacob, who else was there?

Pulling off the lid, I lost my breath. There, on a silver chain, was a silver wolf, howling. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and I searched for the note, and I ended up finding two.

_Bella, we are happy that you are part of our ever growing family. ~The Pack._

_Bells, I wanted to get you something that would make you think of me when you saw it, and the pack, mainly Quil, insisted that I saw it is from all of us. ~Jacob._

Smiling, I picked the necklace out of the box, but then put it back in it. I couldn't let Renee see it, and for now, I would prefer it if Jacob put it on.

"Bella, dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." I lied, mumbling almost, looking at all of my gifts from my families.

"Bella, you have to eat." I heard the doorknob jiggle. "Move whatever is locking the door."

"No, and I don't need to eat. When I was younger, I went days without eating. I can go as long as I need to." I pulled a pillow up to my stomach just as it growled, and I was sure she couldn't hear it.

"Alright. It will be in the microwave if you get hungry later." She walked away, and I pulled out my cell and quickly sent a text to Emmett and Jacob.

_When you come see me tonight, can you bring food? I'm locking myself in my "room", so I didn't get food. And come as soon as she is asleep please._

Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I looked over everything I had gotten. I decided to listen to the music Edward gave me, and read Romeo and Juliet, and I would draw later.

Inching my way back up the bed, slid the headphones onto my ears, then picked up the book. I started to read the story, and paid attention to the song at the same time. It was all piano, and I knew that Edward recorded himself playing it. It was lovely, and I was zoned into the book as well, I almost forgot I was in a strangers house.

**Five Hours Later**

I didn't realize the time when I heard a soft taping on the window. I folded the corner of the book, closed it, and paused the CD player. It had replayed numerous times, but I still didn't get tired of the songs.

I nearly ran to the window, and threw it open, moving to the side. As I waited for Emmett and Jacob to enter, I glanced at a clock in the corner of the room, and saw it was eleven forty-two.

Suddenly, I felt a gust of cold, then hot wind. Looking up, I saw Emmett and Jacob, both smiling at me brightly. I ran forward with open arms and hugged them both tightly around the neck, forcing them to dip to my level.

"Thank you guys so much for coming! I hate this place!" I pulled back and looked at the two. "And thank you for the gifts!"

Emmett looked around and smiled. "Sorry for snooping in your room, but they were good." He smiled and dropped a bag on the ground. "Food for you, from the wonderful Esme."

I smiled and sat down on the bed, cross-legged. "Oh, Jake, can you put on the necklace?" I handed him the box, and blushed a little bit.

"Of course." I stood up, and pulled up my hair. He wrapped my hands in front of my neck and then clasped the necklace shut. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I love it." My fingers twisted along the sides of the wolf. I sat back down on the bed, crossing my legs again. "So… How long do I have to be stuck here?"

Jacob and Emmett both leaned gently against the wall, not making eye contact with me. "How 'bout you eat first." Emmett asked, picking up the bag of food.

"Don't dodge the question guys. Might as well get all the bad news out of the way first, right?"

Jacob and Emmett sighed and finally looked at me. "It's not that simple."


	21. I'm Sorry

**BPOV**

"Yes it is. It is that simple. Jacob, Emmett…I don't want to be here anymore." My eyes strung as I felt the tears start to come. I wanted out of here. In the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong in this house.

"Bells, we know, but we are trying. Carlisle is having troubles with the paperwork because of your scars. Charlie keeps siding with Renee. Carlisle said he can work it out, but it might take longer than we thought." Emmett said softly, taking a step forward and hugging me.

"Emmett…" He was like my big brother, and because of that I clung to him, he could keep me safe.

His cold arms were quickly replaced by Jacob warm ones. "It is alright Bells, we will fix this. I swear we will."

I nodded into his chest and sighed, pulling back. "I hope so. This place is a living nightmare." Once again, I sat on the bed, looking at them.

"We know. Don't worry. One of us, or a member of the pack, will always be near the property." Emmett leaned against the wall again, and Jacob sat against it.

My stomach growled again, but I was the last to notice it. Jacob and Emmett both looked at me, and then the bag of food. I remembered back to a time when I was an "eight year old", and I ate something that Jacob forced me to eat. I could tell in his eyes he was remembering the same thing.

"Fine, give me the food." I smiled, then looked at the bed. All of the materials that I had been given were all over my bed. I picked everything up with great care and placed it gently on my dresser, making sure everything was in perfect condition, and had its own place.

Sitting back down, I saw that food in Ziploc containers were all over the floor. I smiled and looked at them. "Okay, Emmett, your eyes are dark, why don't you go an hunt?"

He stood and shook his head. "Not a chance Bells." He passed me a container and a fork. "Pasta."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "You can come back. Just hunt for an hour, please? It will make me feel better." I almost started to pout. I didn't want him to go, but if he ate now, he could spend more time with me on later dates. "Please Emmett."

"Fine, but I will only be gone for an hour. I will be back soon." Then he was gone.

Without him in the room, Jake seemed slightly more tense, which was the opposite effect that I thought he would have. His eyes wandered to the door and he chuckled. "No lock?"

Opening up the pasta, I took a big bite and smiled. "Of course not. Renee wants me to suffer." I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the pasta. After swallowing it, I smiled at him. "Thank you for the necklace. I love it." I ran my finger over the charm, smiling again.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you like it."

We sat and talked for a while, just about things that the pack has done, and we tried to stay away from the fact that I would still be stuck here in the morning. I finished the pasta, and I was getting tired.

"Go to sleep, Bells. You had a long day."

I smiled and slid under the covers, but looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Jacob got to his feet and walked towards me, and sat on the bed. "For what?"

"For everything. I am so messed up, no one can fix me. Now I'm dragging you and everyone else down with me." I shook my head and sighed.

"Bells, don't worry. You are not messed up, you are damaged. You aren't dragging everyone down with you. You are part of our families. Don't worry about it." He ran his warm arm over my arm, and I sighed, sitting up.

"Thank you Jacob, for everything." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, then laid back down and yawned.

I felt a cool breeze, and opening my eyes I saw Emmett. He smiled and nodded. "Night Bells. I'll be back tomorrow night."

My eyes shot open, and I sat up. "No! Please don't go…either of you…please." I looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright Bells. We'll be right here. Don't worry." Emmett said, then sat just as I laid down and smiled.

"Thanks guys. I love you both." My eyes fluttered close. I heard soft humming, then I was asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Emmett lounging against the wall, and Jacob slumped over against the wall, fast asleep. It was a funny sight, and when I was fully awake, I sat up slowly and Emmett smiled. "Finally! You slept for sooo long!"

"Emmett, quiet down! Renee will call the cops if she hears anyone other than me in here." I sat up and slid out of the bed, stretching and looking at the door. The chair was still there, and I let out a sigh of relief, but it ended quickly. "Crap."

"What?" Emmett tensed quickly.

"Is Renee up?" I had to go to the bathroom, bad. If I ran into her, I would be pissed.

"Yeah…She is in the kitchen."

Shaking my head, I stood up. "Okay, stay here." I moved the chair and slid out into the hall. I was still in the same clothes that I was in last night. I snuck into the bathroom, but when I came out, Renee blocked the way to my bedroom.

"Good, your up. I want you to meet someone." She pushed me towards the living room. I tried to get out of her grasp, but she was much stronger than I was, which startled me.

"No, I won't be here long anyway, so why should it matter? Let go of me!" I struggled, but under my breath I muttered. "If you come out here I will destroy you." I hoped that Emmett would hear.

"Just sit." She shoved me into a chair, and then blocked the door, the only way out. "Bella, meet Mike."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Mike smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Can I go now?" I looked at Renee.

"No, talk to him. Get to know him." She glared at me.

"Fine. Mike, I'm being kept here against my will, I hate you, I hate Renee, and I hate two mythological creatures hiding in my stupid pink room. There, I talked to him. Can I go now?"

Mike stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Don't be like that. You are very pretty, and I would like to get to know you better." He smiled at me, but I pulled my hand out of his.

"Yeah, well I would like to get out of this hellhole, so I guess we both aren't getting what we want today, now are we." I turned, and pushed my way past Renee, with much effort, and sprinted down the short hallway to the room. I slammed the door and leaned against it.

"Have fun with the Mike?" Jacob asked, clearly mad.

"Not the time to get jealous. Give me the chair, and lock the window. That boy is a creep." I moved away from the door as Emmett slammed the chair under the knob, and Jacob locked the window.

I flopped back onto the bed and let out a huff of anger. "This sucks. Now Renee is trying to hook me up with the creep Mike. I hate this so much."

I felt both sides of the bed dip as Emmett and Jacob both sat down. "It will be alright Bells." Emmett tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you again." Jacob tried to help me, but it was hard to think that way.

"I doubt it." I muttered, and let out a long sigh. This sucked.


	22. Just Kill Me

**BPOV**

The next few days just faded into each other. Renee cornered me several times when I snuck out to go to the bathroom, and she forced me to "talk" to Mike. Emmett and Jacob came every night, and other members of the Cullen and the pack would come sometimes, but they always left shortly after I woke up.

Emmett and Jacob had left for the day when I heard Renee call to me. "Bella, I'm going to the grocery store. I will be back in an hour." Then I heard the door slam shut as she left.

I waited three more minutes, then I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I had been cooped up in my small room, I wanted to watch TV and eat some junk food freely.

Pulling open the fridge, I looked around. There was artichoke dip, which was my favorite food. (It's around dinner time, and I'm having a wicked craving for it!) Smiling, I pulled it out and slopped half of it onto a plate and put it in the microwave, heating it up.

Moving to the pantry, I looked for some crackers. To my luck, the crackers were right at eye level, so I pulled it out and moved to the microwave, pulling out the dip and moving to the living room.

I started to quickly eat the burning hot dip, savoring the taste of it. Then I heard the front door's knob jiggle, and I got to my feet, starting to my bedroom, but then I heard the door open, and I quickly felt an arm around my neck before I could even hear the door close.

"Well hello, Bella." Mike's voice was low and evil, and I felt his face right next to mine.

Without a second thought, I threw the burning dip into his face, and he let go of me as he yelled in pain.

I ran for my room, but I was tackled halfway there. I was flipped onto my back, and Mike was pinning me to the ground, and he was glaring at me, the dip still dripping from his face. "You will pay for that."

"Let me go, you bastard!" I growled, trying to get my hands free so I could claw him. I kicked my legs, but it made no difference. He was pinning me to the ground with ease.

"Oh, someone's got a mouth on them." He inched closer. "So do I. Now shut up you bitch, and give me what I want." I felt his right hand come in contact with my face, and the pain was excruciating, and tears started to well up in my eyes. I knew I would have a bruise on my face, and when I fell my forehead came in contact with something, and blood was trickling down my face.

"Oh, baby ganna cry? Baby want her mommy?" I felt my shirt get ripped from my body.

"My mother was a bitch, and so are you." That earned me a punch to the eye. "That all you got?" I prayed that if I got him mad enough, he would leave me alone.

"You wish." My pants were taken off of me, and I felt a pain on my thighs, then I blocked out the rest, hoping to just die.

Mike punched me in the stomach, then the face, then he got out and off of me, and struggled to get his clothes on.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed, and he kicked me in the back of my head, sending my head forward into the wall, cutting my face, and making a hole in the wall. Then he was gone.

I struggled to find my clothes, but I gave up and ran into the bedroom, slipping on my robe that Rose had bought me, and I curled in the corner of my room and sobbed harder, pulling out the cell phone. Renee would not be home for another hour. I was sore all over, and I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

With trembling hands, I dialed Emmett's, then Jacob's numbers, but I got no answer. I then called Carlisle, sobbing. My tears mixed with the blood dripping from many cuts on my face, and it burned like hell.

"This is Carlisle." Carlisle's voice on the other end seemed cheerful, but that changed when I kept sobbing.

"Dad…Please help me. Please help…" I couldn't get out the words I needed to. I couldn't get out the words I was raped, but I needed my family, I needed to fix this.

"Bella, stay on the line. I'm on my way, and so is Jacob and Emmett. We will be there in ten minutes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I can't. Please, just hurry." I was sobbing so hard my throat was clenching close, and it was getting harder to breath. I was covered with blood, and I knew I would be covered with bruises soon. I felt like I was going to be sick, and all I wanted to do was crawl into the shower and get him off of me, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that if I did that, there would be no DNA evidence, and he would probably walk.

"We are almost there. Just keep your window open."

"Renee isn't here… She left and he came…" I sobbed harder.

"Bella, wait he came? Who came Bella?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Hurry." I dropped the phone onto the floor, and put my head to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't do this, not alone.

Feeling a cool breeze, I lifted my head and looked at my knees of my robe. It was wet and covered with blood.

"Bella, what happened?" Emmett crouched in front of me, as did Jacob. Carlisle was watching from behind them.

"I was raped." The words burned my throat like acid, and the moment I said that I started to sob harder, if possible, and put my bleeding face back on my knees.

I heard a deafening growl, and then another. I then felt cold arms circle around me. I pulled my head up, and I saw Carlisle. "It is alright, we're here. We have to take you to the hospital. Did you shower?"

I couldn't trust my voice, and I was sobbing to hard. I just shook my head no, but looked around for Jacob and Emmett, and neither of them were there. "Where are they?" I managed to choke out.

The moment I said this, they were in front of me, but they were both fuming mad. "Please guys, I need you." I sobbed harder, and dipped my head, stumbling forward.

They both caught me gently, and wrapped one arm around each one. "Bella, we need to get you to the hospital. But we don't have a car…" Jacob said, and I looked at him, but he was looking at Emmett.

"Just get me out of here." I closed my eyes, continuing to let the tears fall freely. Suddenly I was picked up in cold arms that had to belong to Emmett, and we were off. I curled up and buried my face into his chest, but then I realized something.

"Emmett…my blood…" I kept crying.

"I'm to mad at that ass to even think of it. Don't worry. Your safety is more important than my bloodlust."

I buried my face into his shirt again, sobbing at both the physical and emotional pain I was enduring.


	23. Make This End

**BPOV**

Emmett carried me into the hospital, with Jacob and Carlisle right behind them. He walked up to the counter, but Carlisle took a step forward. "Stacy, we need a room, and a rape kit. And call the police for me." His voice was slightly calm, but it was obvious that he was freaking out like the rest.

The woman, I guess named Stacy, looked startled, but nodded quickly. "Room seven is open." She quickly walked away from the counter, and I was sure that she was going to get the rape kit. Just thinking that thought was scaring me, so I dug my face deeper into Emmett's chest, crying harder.

"Hush, it is alright Bells." Emmett gently pet my hair, and I let out a whimper of pain, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

I felt the movement of Emmett carrying me to the room, and I continued to cry, but softer now. He gently put me down on the bed, and I quickly slid under the covers and balled up.

Jacob and Emmett both pulled up chairs and sat at my bed side, both reaching forward and grabbing one of my hands each. I let out a slow breath and gained my control, then sat up, sadly taking my hands from the two. I winced at the pain all over my body.

"Bella, this is your doctor, Stacy. We will be right outside, and we will be back once she is done checking you." Carlisle said softly, holding my hand, trying to give me support.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and nodded slowly. "O-okay." I gulped and looked at Stacy, a few tears dripping down my cheeks again.

"We will be right out in the hall." Jacob said, looked at me longingly, then was gone with the rest.

Turning my attention to Stacy, I let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry, but I need to check you over, take care of your cuts and any other problems, but then I also need to do the rape kit on you and then take pictures. There are two detectives on the way also. I'm sorry."

Closing my eyes, I let out a breath, then snapped my eyes back open. "Whatever it takes."

She nodded, then pulled the curtain over the windows, and started.

**JPOV**

This was hell. How dare anyone do this to her. She has had a fucked up life anyway, now this? What the hell was this guys problem? This sucked, and I wouldn't stop until it was right again.

I was sitting with my head in my hands, waiting for the nurse to let us back in and see Bella again. Suddenly, I heard several pair of footsteps, and I picked my head up. Damn wolf hearing.

In front of me was the rest of the Cullen clan, and two other strangers. Getting to my feet, I looked at the strangers. "I'm Jacob Black. And who are you?" I folded my arms in front of my chest, clenching my jaw.

"I'm detective Brown, and this is my partner, detective Gem." They were a boy and a girl, and the man was addressing me. "We are here to interview a Ms. Bella Swan."

I shook my head. "She has been through enough for a lifetime, don't mess it up anymore." I glared at them, wanting to punch them out at that moment.

"I'm sorry, but a rape was reported, we have to check her out for the report. I know this is hard, but we have to do this." The woman tried to sound kind and knowing, but I didn't give a crap.

"I go in if you do." I said through clenched teeth. I felt my hands start to tremble, and I was loosing my control. Suddenly, I felt a small hand on my arm. Looking down, I saw Andrew.

"Don't loose it." His voice was a quick, quiet whisper. I knew the humans wouldn't be able to hear it, but everyone else did, and they all tensed. Shit, the kid could see me in the future, but the pixie can't. I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the detectives.

"I'm sorry, but we need to ask her in private." The woman took a step forward, but I just glared her down, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Either I go in with you, or no one does." As I said this, the nurse came out with a chart. She looked around, eyes landing on Carlisle. "May I speak to you?"

"You can say it, Stacy. It is fine." Carlisle looked at her with soft eyes, and it was clear that he was as scared as we were.

Taking a slow breath, Stacy looked at Carlisle and only Carlisle. "She has cuts and bruises all over her body, and she has a slight concussion. She will have problems, of course, but I did the rape kit, so I'm sending it to the lab." She nodded curtly, then walked off.

The detectives sighed and nodded to me. "Let's go."

We all walked in, one after each other, filling the room quickly. Bella cringed back as everyone walked in, and I was shocked at the sight of her. There were a few gazes around her arms, but there were all sort of gazes and the white stitches that are like Band-Aids, I felt so bad for her. She looked at me, and cringed farther into the pillow. Damn that ass that did this to her.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Detective Gem. I would like you to talk about what happened to you."

**BPOV**

As everyone started to pile in, I cringed away from them. Damn, Mike looks a lot like Jasper. Shit, this just sucks. I know that they are my family, but I'm just so screwed up now.

Then the two strangers came in and told me that they needed to hear what happened to me, and I was having problems. I folded my hands and looked around, begging someone to step forward and help me.

Finally, Emmett took a step forward and gently held my hand. "It is alright Bella. They just want to hear what happened so they can help you." He sat down and looked at the detectives.

Closing my eyes, I nodded slowly and painfully, then opened my eyes. "What should I start with?"

I saw everyone other than the detectives cringe. It was clear that no one else knew what happened, and it would be hard for everyone.

"Just start with the beginning. How he knew where you were." The female detective said softly and flipped open her notepad, and pulled out a pen, ready to write down my bad tale as if it was a research project.

_Sorry my internet crashed. I will try to catch you up and keep updating._


	24. No Hope Left

**BPOV**

I gripped Emmett's hand tighter, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that came along with it. "Renee forced me to meet him. He would come over to the house several times. I felt as if something was wrong, but I typically do when I meet new people.

"Renee left today, so I left my room and got food to eat. As I sat on the couch, I heard the doorknob jiggle." I closed my eyes and swallowed the vomit that was struggling to come up. Opening my eyes quickly, I continued.

"I got up to go hide in my room again, but then the door opened, and I felt an arm around my neck." I lifted a trembling hand up to my neck but continued. "As I tried to get away from him, I threw dip in his face, and he let go.

"I ran down the hall, but he tripped me and flipped me over. He said I would pay for that." Hot tears started to trail down my cheeks, but I knew I had to continue. Emmett gently squeezed my hand.

"It is alright Bella."

I shook my head, but kept talking. "He smacked me across the face, and I had blood trickling down my face. He ripped the shirt from me, and he told me I would give him what he wanted.

"He punched me, and then tore off my pants, gripping my thighs. That's all I remember." I let out a sob, and buried my cut and bruised face in Emmett's chest.

"Thank you Bella. We know that was hard for you." I could tell it was the man, but I just kept sobbing.

"Please, catch him. His name is Mike. I wasn't told his last name." I kept my face hidden in Emmett's chest, and I felt him gently stroke my hair and hushing me.

I heard the door open and close, then someone, I think Carlisle, came over and whispered "Their gone."

Shaking my head, I pulled back from Emmett and pulled my knees to my chest, letting out a cry of pain as I did so. Everyone flinched, but I staid how I was.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper took a step forward, and I turned my head away, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked gently, although she was still over by Jasper.

"I'm sorry… He just looks like…" I closed my eyes and turned my head, and slowly opening my eyes, forcing myself to look at all of them, but the tears still continued to flow freely.

"We know this is hard for you Bella…"

"No, you don't! How could any of you know the shit I'm going through? I'm scared of Jasper! Jasper! None of you know the hell I've been sent to! I want it to end!" I turned away from them and buried my face in my arms as I rested my head on the pillows.

"Give me a moment." I hear Rose whisper, then everyone else was gone, but I staid where I was. "Bella, I know what you're going through. I was gang raped when I was human. I know the pain your going through."

I sat up and glared at her. "Really? Are you scared by the one person that might be part of the first family in your life? Was your foster mother the one who forced a rapist on you? Have you ever been left alone to die, and wish that you would?" I was so angry, I felt the want to punch her, but I knew I couldn't.

"No, but I was raped by the man I thought I loved. The man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, and raise a family with. So don't tell me that I don't know pain."

"But you are now perfect. You are beautiful, untouchable, and you have Emmett." I shook my head slightly and sighed, trying to get the tears to stop.

"But I'm dead inside. Sure, there are times and even days where I'm happy, but the moment I'm alone, I feel dead, like nothing is there. Like I am the monster people think vampires are."

I let out a slow breath and looked at my hands. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm just sorry." I closed my eyes. "Can you all come back in, and then close the curtains. I don't like feeling like I'm a test subject."

A cool breeze hit me and I shivered, but I knew everyone was there. I heard a soft screeching sound as two chairs were moved to the side of the bed, and I felt two hands rest next to me, one hot, one ice cold.

Opening my eyes, I looked and saw that it was Emmett and Jacob. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Bells, we said that we would protect you, and we didn't." Jacob and Emmett went back and forth, apologizing to me.

Shaking my head, I felt a few more tears fall down my cheeks. "I know. Just don't make me go back there." I looked at both of them, then gently laid one of my injured hands on their hands on the bed.

"Of course you will never go back there." Emmett's voice was like a growl, but he then gently patted my hand, his cold hand like ice on my cuts and bruises.

"You will never have to see those people again." Jacob gently intertwined his fingers in mine.

"No, they are going to jail, they have to." I shook my head, looking shocked at Jacob.

"We will deal with that later, don't worry about that now." Jasper whispered, and I was sure he was feeling my pain.

I slowly turned my head and looked at him, cringing back into my pillow, and gripping Emmett's and Jacob's hands tighter.

Lifting his hands up, Jasper took a slow step back. "I'll leave." His voice held no anger, no sorrow. He seemed to understand.

Dropping my head, I let out a whimper. "I don't want you to. You are part of my family, don't leave." I lifted my head slightly to look at him, but it was hard to see him and not Mike.

"Bella, I can feel how hard this is for you…"

"I just want to go home, but please don't leave. You're my brother." The moment I said that, I no longer saw Mike, but I saw Jasper. I let out a slow breath, and felt calmer.

"We just need you to get checked out a little more, and make sure you aren't hurt anymore, then you can come back to our house." Carlisle said calmly, but he was hugging Esme tightly, and I knew he was struggling.

I let out another shaky breath and nodded. "Is it alright if I try to sleep for a little." I was exhausted, and I thought that if I had a little more sleep, I would be able to comprehend all of this a little more.

"Alright. We will be in the waiting room." They all got up, but I looked at them, pleading.

"Please, no. Can you stay?" I knew I wouldn't be able to make it if I was left alone.

They all glanced at each other, and then nodded. Emmett and Jacob sat back down next to me, Rose leaned against the wall, Carlisle and Esme hugged each other in the corner, Andrew sat cross-legged against the wall, and Alice was leaning against Jasper as they both sat on a chair.

Pulling the blanket up to my chest, I turned so I was laying on my left side, just so I was comfortable. Then I was facing Jacob, which wasn't so bad. I gave him a weak smile, and he gently wiped away a tear from my face. "Sleep well."

"Not likely." My voice was a hoarse whisper, and I slowly closed my eyes, and slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	25. Bad Dreams

**BPOV**

Many people say that dreams are usually metaphorical and deep, but my nightmare was just a replay of the rape, over and over again, but I couldn't wake up.

Just as I was being slapped for the third time in the nightmare, I felt a shaking, then a voice calling me. "Bella! Bells! Wake up!"

I sat up straight, the hands falling off of me, and I screamed a blood curdling scream. "Get away from me!"

"Bella, it is just us. You were having a nightmare. You are safe now." Jacob pulled me into a loose, but still painful hug, and I whimpered in reply. He quickly let go and looked at me carefully.

Closing my eyes and shaking my head, the tears started to flow again. "I'm sorry." I looked over at Carlisle. "How long until I can go home?"

"Stacy will be in in a second to check you over one more time and then let you go." He said softly, hugging Esme loosely to his side still.

"Can you ask her to hurry?" I painfully pulled my knees to my chest, and tried to wrap my arms around them, but I let out a cry of pain as I tried to.

"What's wrong?" Everyone jumped to their feet and circled around the bed, fear in their dark, nearly black eyes, and Jacob's warm brown ones.

"My arm." I looked down at my left arm and let out a whimper. It hurt. My arms were so fucked up, I was surprised both of them were still connected to my body.

Carlisle moved over and looked at me. "May I look?"

I nodded, and his cold hands gently lifted up my injured arm, as I let out another whimper. "It looks like you might have bruised the bone. Just keep it in the sling. And we can go, Stacy is outside complaining." He sighed and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an arm sling. "Here."

He helped me sling my arm and then helped me up. "Let's get you home."

My legs were still painfully sore, and I stumbled, and was caught by Jacob. "Bells…"

I wrapped my right arm around my stomach and looked at my feet. I was now in new clothes, but I didn't care how. I looked back up at Jacob and sighed softly. "Just get me home."

He nodded and gently wrapped his arm around my waist, and I whimpered, but leaned softly against his side. "Are you sure you're okay? We could get a wheelchair instead." His voice was filled with concern, but I just shook my head painfully.

"No, I'm fine." I then felt a cold arm around my shoulders.

"Let's get you home." Emmett whispered, and started to help me out of the hospital room, along with Jacob. The rest followed behind. When we got outside, there was three cars waiting for us. Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's convertible, and Emmett's jeep. "You alright if we go in my jeep?"

I nodded, and continued to limp towards the jeep. Once we got there, Emmett helped me into the back, and then walked to the driver seat. Jacob slid in next to me, and looked at me carefully.

A shiver ripped through my body as I entered the car, and I felt as if I could see my breath. "Sorry, my heating is broken. Curl up with wolf boy." Emmett glanced back at me, and winked slightly.

With my teeth chatting, and shivering profusely, I shifted my body so I was carefully leaning against Jacob. "I'm c-cold." I was always slightly cold, just naturally, but I was freezing now.

"May I?" Jacob asked, and I knew he was making sure it was okay to put his arm around me.

I nodded, and hoped that we would get home soon.

Letting out a sigh, I felt Jacob's warm arm slip over my injured body, and I rested my head on his chest. "Can I ask you two something?" I let out a gulp, and I knew this would be extremely hard.

"Anything, Bells. Anything." They both looked at me, but Emmett would glance back at the road.

"Why does all this crap happen to me?" I looked up at Jacob, still resting my head on his warm chest.

"Bella, it just happens. I'm sorry, but that is the only answer I have." Emmett muttered, and Jacob didn't even look at my face.

"We're here." Emmett whispered, and then I felt the car lurch forward slightly as it came to a stop, and I sat up painfully, a wince of pain. Jacob supported me from the back, and Emmett helped me out of the car and slid his arm over my shoulder, and Jacob put his around my waist.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Emmett asked, not moving me yet.

"Everything hurts, from my head, to my toes, to my soul. Just get me in the house." I wasn't being mean, my voice sounded like a child's actually. I just wanted to get back to the house, back to my home.

They started to help me limp back into the house, and then let me sat down on the couch. "Do you need anything?" Emmett and Jacob both stood in front of me, clearly wanting to help me.

"Can I have a blanket, and can you get my bags from the hell hole. Please don't do it now, but later…I want all of the stuff you guys gave me, it doesn't belong in that hell hole." I looked down at my hands.

"Don't worry, we will get it back ASAP." Emmett said, then sat on the arm chair across from me. "The rest will be here in a minute."

I looked up from my hands and saw Jacob running down the stairs, a light blue comforter in his arms. "Where did you get that from?" I know all of the rooms almost like my own hand, and no one had that.

"From your new room. They set it up when you got…put in that place. You will be living here and at Emily's, like two families." He smiled and placed the comforter on top of me, and I curled up in it, loving how soft it was.

Then there was a cool breeze, and I looked up, seeing the whole family standing there. I smiled slightly, and let out a sigh. "Okay, which one of you went to law school?" I knew they have been to college tons of times, and I was sure one of them would be a lawyer.

Jasper raised his hand slightly. "That would be me."

"I have a big favor to ask you then." I looked at him, hoping he would do what I was about to ask.

"Anything."

"Can you be my lawyer? To put that son of a bitch behind bars?" I looked at him with burning eyes of hatred towards Mike.

"Of course. I would be honored. When do you want to start?"

"Now."

He nodded, took a step forward, and turned to look at the rest of the family. "I'm sorry, but you all need to leave. I need to talk to her alone, and figure out all that I can."

They nodded, all but Emmett and Jacob. "We're not leaving."

Jasper glanced at me, and I nodded. "Very well, you two stay. But get in my way, and you're out."

Everyone left, leaving the four of us alone to get this all in order. This would be hell, but I had two loving brothers to help me, and Jacob there for support.


	26. Author's note

Hey guys, it's me. And yes, this is just a short author's note. I don't really know where to take this story. I'm just not really into it anymore. But I know that there are a lot of people who still want to read it. I am willing to continue writing it, as long as people express their interest in the story, and if someone was willing to give me an idea to have happen. I would prefer _not _to give this story away, but if I don't get any ideas, I might. Alright, please review with any ideas that you have for me to add to the story. Thanks! I love you all.


	27. Welcome Back

_Alright boys and girls, I'm ganna try to pick this story back up. Can I promise you I will finish it? Sadly, no. I'm sorry, but I just can't promise it, but I will try to the best of my ability to keep it interesting, and keep it going. Okay, love you all for sticking in there with me with the long wait, and hope you like this chapter. Onto the long overdue chapter!_

**BPOV:**

Sitting back into the couch, I quickly and swiftly wiped away my tears. This was hell, but at least it was over. Emmett was pacing, just in my view, and Jacob was shaking in the chair across from me. They both left midway through my story because it was too hard for them to be too close to me.

Jasper was still sitting in the chair that he was when we started, watching me closely. Finally, he sat back and let out a slow, unneeded breath. "Alright, that is all we need for now. I have to go hunt, but will be back if you need me." Then he was gone.

Emmett let out a sigh, and sat next to me, carefully pulling me into a hug. "Aw, Bella, I'm so sorry." He pulled back, and I buried myself into my new comforter and let out a long breath.

"Now what?" I had been away from home, and I come back messed up like this. I just wanted to be with my family. My _whole _family, the pack and all. I loved them as much as I loved the Cullen's. I needed them to know what happened, and needed to be with them.

"Anything you want." Jacob smiled weakly at me from the chair he had planted himself in.

"Anything?" I knew there was a sparkle in my eye that would give it away, but too bad. I wanted this.

"I guess?" Emmett looked at Jake, confused.

"Can we go into the woods, and just hang out, as a family? The pack _and _you guys?" I saw them both tense, so I dropped my head, and slumped into the couch. "I guess not…I guess I can hang out here for an hour, then go see the pack for a little…" God, it's like having divorced parents. It sucked!

"No, it's fine. Here, how about you get changed, and then we can go." They looked at each other, and nodded. I guess that meant that Jake had to go and round up the pack. I was so blessed to have family that was willing to do this for me.

Getting up, I wasn't as sore. I guess my pain medicine was kicking in. I didn't even limp. It still hurt, but I pushed through it. I wouldn't get to be with my family it I showed Emmett and Jake how much I hurt.

The moment I got to my room, I let out a breath. They could still hear me, so I couldn't cry like I could it I lived with normal people, but it was still okay. I quickly changed into loose jeans, still cute, but not as flattering at I would usually wear. And a long sleeve t-shirt, with a v-cut. Looking at myself, I shuddered. I didn't want to show that much yet. I quickly slid on a sweat shirt, then pulled my hair into a pony tail. Okay, this could work.

After putting my arm back into my sling, I walked downstairs. Everyone was there, except for Jake, and three others. "Where are the others?" Part of my family wasn't here, and that concerned me.

"Sweetie, Andrew was having some problems. He needed to get away from town for a little, so Edward and him went up to Alaska. They will be back soon, but they just need to step back for a little. And Jasper is still on his hunt." Esme explained carefully, coming and giving me a weak hug.

I smiled, and hugged her back, one armed. "Okay, I understand." I was being honest. There was no reason for them to suffer. I would be okay. I was even pushed Mike farther out of my mind, or trying. Which was better.

We got to the forest in half an hour, since Emmett insisted that he had to carry me. He finally put me down. Smiling, I walked into the small clearing.

There was a good sized bon fired going, with every pack member sitting around it, talking. When I entered, along with all the Cullen's, they all jumped up and ran to my side. "Bella! Are you okay?" Emily got to me first, and very gently gave me a hug, which I returned one armed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I then got hugs from everyone else, including Leah. We then worked our way over to the fire. They got a few logs set up around it. Jake sat, and offered up his lap.

"Uh-you don't-I didn't mean-the log-sorry." He dropped his head.

Taking a quick breath, I laughed. "Come on you big ofe." I smiled and gently placed myself onto his lap.

He gave me a quick look. "Are you sure."

I wrapped my able moving arm around his neck, making him look at me. "I wouldn't have sat if I wasn't. _You _aren't Mike. _You _weren't the one that hurt me." I gently kissed his cheek, then turned to the group.

"So Bella…That white boy still alive." Oh Quil. Poor, poor Quil. Can't keep his big ass mouth shut.

Getting off of Jake's lap, I stood his side, as he got ready to fight. I saw everyone back up, and a few crouch to protect others. "What the fuck do you think Quil? Do you think I could let my family run off and kill the bastard? I can't! I would rather him locked up in jail and rot to death, then have him killed, and put my family in jeopardy." The tears started to flow. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Quil got up, his hands in the air. "Bella, I didn't meant it like that."

"The fuck you didn't!" I looked at Jake. He walked up to him, punched him in the face once, and he went down.

Jake backed up, and sat back down on the log. Walking over to Quil, I sat on the ground next to him. There was no blood. I knew that Jake didn't hit him hard. He just fell as a precaution to not be hit again. I pulled him into a hug.

As I pulled back, he gave me the most confused look I had ever seen. "I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sorry I flipped, and let Jake hit you. It's just hard…" I hugged him again. "But you're my brother, and I know you would never say anything to hurt me on purpose."

I got back up and sat on Jake's lap and sighed. I leaned against his chest, and looked up at him through my lashes. "That was nice, but don't hurt your family because of me." I buried my head into his chest, and then watched and talked with my family, all of it almost, all night long. I was so happy that the Cullen's and the wolves all talked happily together. Mike didn't even enter my mind the whole bonfire. And it was a nice treasure.

_Hey, I don't remember how long I usually made these chapters, so I hope it wasn't too short. And sorry about having to ditch Andrew and Edward. I just didn't know what to do with Andrew, and Edward…I just don't like him, and don't like having to make him nice. So he's gone until I can think of something to do with him. So hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait, and hopefully there will be others. Alright, please R&R&S (read and review and subscribe) and I love you all!_


	28. Maybe Goodbye

Hey guys, bad news. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore. If I can, I will TRY, but I can't promise. But my friend on here is just starting up, and she has a similar writing style as I do. She has her first story up (as this username), and needs people to read it. I would just like to say that if you liked my stories, try hers. She is a good person, and I personally like the story. Alright, thanks guys, and please read and review her story if you can. It's actually good. Her username is "needingfreedom". Please check her out! Alright, I love you all!

~Chefchick


End file.
